The Child Within
by JesusFreak
Summary: A young Gondorian mother-to-be escapes from an Orc massacre and searches for help before her baby is born. By chance she is found by Aragorn, Legolas & Gimli & together they try to get her to the safety of Edoras, but obstacles delay them. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: As you should know, I do not own the LotR in anyway! All those brilliant ideas came from the genius Tolkien! And I am not Tolkien, obviously! But I do own Maeg.so HA!!!  
  
Prologue  
The sun was a dull orange as it painted the sky with its gay color. The tall, golden grass danced in the light breeze of sunset. Open plains were like oceans painted with gold, a never ending depth of beauty. Days they had traveled. Running from Gondor and its perils, they were making their slow way towards Rohan for safety.  
  
"Let us rest, Men of Gondor!" the captain of this long caravan of desperate people called as he rode his black stallion through the throngs of people.  
Maegraukowen searched for Donanto, her soldier husband. Huffing with weariness, Maeg encircled her bulging stomach with her slender hands as she tramped, barefoot, through the grass. "Donanto!" Maeg cried; sweat trickling down her dirty face, her long, blond hair flying in the wind. "Maeg, what is it?" a tall, dark-haired man said, walking up to Maeg. Maeg threw her scraggly arms around her husbands' muscled neck. "Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were not the scout," Maeg whispered fiercely into Donanto's tanned ear. Donanto smiled in amusement and laid his hand gently on his small wife's stomach. "Don't worry; Ardon has everything under control," Donanto said soothingly. Ardon, the captain, still rode through people calling to them with his mighty voice.  
Maeg smiled in relief as she followed her husband to his white horse which held most of their belongings. "How long before they notice we have fled?" Maeg asked her husband who was taking a sip of cool water. Donanto looked to his frail wife, his blue eyes clouding over. "I fear they have already caught whiff of our trail," Donanto murmured, his shoulders sagging. A great fear climbed into Maeg's stomach, and her heart rose to her throat. "What are we going to do? We all know we cannot out run them!" Maeg cried in anguish, grabbing onto her husbands arm in fear. "I don't-" Donanto began before a piercing scream ripped through the air. Maeg turned swiftly to see a young girl, running up the grassy hill towards them. The young brunette was blood covered and her face was pale. "Wynna! What has happened?" captain Ardon ran forward, grasping the girls arms in his big hands. "Orcs!" Wynna cried with fear before she collapsed onto the hard earth.  
Screams and fearful cries filled the air as the women grabbed their children and huddled together, covering the faces with their shaking hands.  
  
"Do not panic!" Ardon said strongly, standing firm, raising his arm to get the peoples attention. "We must stick together. Women, grab your children and head north-west as fast as you can, do not look back!" With those words of authority, the women picked up their children and lifted their skirts and fled down the hill towards the towering mountains which separated them from the Gap of Rohan.  
All the men of Gondor lifted their swords and jumped onto their steeds, sweat pouring from their nervous faces. "Maeg, you must go, quickly!" Donanto pleaded as he jumped onto his horse with agility. Maeg clenched her fists together in resistance. "I shall not leave you!" Maeg cried, tears spilling forth streaking down her cheeks. "Think of our child, Maegraukowen! Go, now!" Donanto yelled before he kicked the horse in the side and flew off with the other men, leaving Maeg standing alone. "Donanto!" Maeg screamed before a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Come, Miss Maeg, we must flee!" An old woman said with passion as she led Maeg down the hill in haste.  
  
The Orcs' yells and stomping feet could be heard as the women and children swiftly made their way towards the looming mountains. Maeg looked back several times, trying to see what was going on, but Eonin, the old lady, pulled on her arm to continue.  
The sun was almost entirely hidden, and the stars began shimmering through the sky. It shall be dark soon. We shall be helpless! Maeg thought as she watched the last ray of sun vanish.  
Before long, women were falling over in weariness and coughing with burning lungs. Maeg looked around her at all the crying children and the coughing mothers. "Stop! We shall take a break," Maeg ordered, helping Eonin to the ground before going to a small baby. "Here, Anwon, hold her like this," Maeg instructed to the young mother. "Maegraukowen, where do we go from here?" Anwon asked, trying to comfort the crying baby by rocking her.  
Maeg looked to the mountains and then back to Anwon. "We shall do what Ardon was planning; we shall cross by that winding path through those two mountains and make it to the other side, the Gap of Rohan. There we shall seek help for our husbands!" Maeg informed. "Maeg!"  
Maeg whirled to the crying voice and with fear and panic, saw Eonin being shot by a swift arrow to the back. "No!" Maeg screamed as she looked up to the hill and saw many Orcs in their warrior paint and their long spears. Anwon cried in horror before she jumped up and started for the mountain path. "Stop, Anwon!" Maeg cried, but not before an Orc saw her first and shot an arrow into Anwon's red head, her blood pouring from the small incision.  
The Orcs then took that as a sign and began stomping their way down the hill with shrill cries and clanking of armor. "Go towards the path, everyone!" Maeg yelled before she started for the path herself, her legs burning, her breath coming short. Tears burned her eyes and blurred her vision as Maeg stumbled along the rocky ground, forcing her legs to keep going. Her shaking hands held her heavy stomach with protection. Maeg was the first woman to reach the opening of the path, and she swiftly turned to look upon a horrible scene.  
All her friends and all the small children were being slain. Orcs jumped on the women, stabbed the young girls, and severed children's heads with gory wickedness. Screams of pain and horror filled the night air as Maeg watched from her stand, the gruesome massacre of her people. "Is that all of them?" a scruffy Orc with yellow eyes and crooked teeth asked with a raspy voice. Maeg ducked behind the rock edge, certain the Orcs would be able to see her bulging stomach. Holding her breath, Maeg listened intently to what would be said. "Yes. Now let's get out of here before those dim-witted Rohan Riders come!" another Orc called as he pulled his spear from a blood and gnashed face of his victim.  
Maeg listened as the Orcs tramped through the dead bodies, laughing or boasting about their kills.  
Maeg stood stock-still for several minutes until she was sure she was alone. Slowly, her blonde head appeared from behind the rock, and she saw all the women and children lying on the floor in puddles of their own blood; but no Orcs.  
Maeg collapsed onto her weak knees and covered her face with her soiled hands and sobbed, her whole body shaking from the violent cries.  
  
****Hey people! This is my second fic and I need feedback! I will not add on until I get reviews because I don't want to have to go through all this writing if no one even reads it! So please, Review!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Miracle Meeting

     Dirt puffed into little wispy clouds as Maeg struggled forward through the rocky path. The sky was darker than ever, leaving little light to aid Maeg in her desperate struggle to find help. 

     Her lungs ached from sobbing and her muscles burned as her bare feet hit the jagged rocks on the dirt path. 

 "Ah!" Maeg cried out as she bent forward and clutched her stomach. Maeg took a deep breath before saying, "All right, little one, I'll take it easy." 

     Maeg slowly lowered herself onto a large rock.

     Maeg looked out toward the path in which she was heading. She was almost to her destination. She could see the grassy sea before her with welcoming appeal. But as much as she tried, she could not force her heavy body to get up from its sitting position. Her muscles were weak, her lungs ached and her eye lids weighed heavily upon her. Slowly, Maeg leaned up against the rock wall and closed her eyes.

     A swift wind blew Maeg's blonde hair into her sleeping face. Pinching her lids closed, she stretched and rubbed her sore neck.

 "Farewell…I hope…what you seek…" a quiet, masculine voice was saying, bits of the sentence blown away by the wind. 

     Maeg's breathing stopped, her ears straining for the sounds that she thought she heard. Silence.

 _Was it my imagination?_

     Maeg sighed and leaned against the rock once again, tears stinging her deep green eyes; but before the tears fell, a small vibration met Maeg's bare feet, and then the sounds of horses' hooves beating against the ground met her ears. 

     Struggling to stand, Maeg waddled towards the end of the path to look upon the plains. 

     When she stopped, Maeg saw several tall men on horses riding in the opposite direction.

    But there were still a handful of men still on their horses before her, talking to three other beings that were horseless. 

     Maeg gawked in astonishment at the sight before her. She crumbled to her knees and cried joyous tears. 

 _I have found them! I made it!_ Maeg rejoiced, but when she opened her tear-filled eyes the men on horses were riding away swiftly. 

 "No," Maeg whispered, scrambling to her feet. "No!"

     The three men still stood where they had first been seen, but now they had two horses with them. A tall, dark-haired man seemed to be speaking to the blonde one. 

     Maeg, in desperation, ran down the rocky earth, waving her arms in the air. Maeg tried to call out, but she could not form words around the large lump in her throat. 

     Struggling to stay on her feet she stumbled down the incline, but she kept her eyes on the three men, but to her surprise, the three men were climbing the horses, in order to leave. 

 _No, don't leave!_

     Maeg stopped her hurried pace and cupped her dry lips with her trembling fingers in a last resort.

 "Wait!" Maeg screamed, piercing the once silent air with her wavering voice. 

     The blonde man jumped from his steed and turned toward her with great swiftness. _Yes, I'm here!_

     Maeg waved her hands and began going towards the three men, her breathing becoming heavy with her effort.

     She watched as the dark-haired man rode his horse toward her while the blonde man ran swiftly.

     The rider stopped just short of her, his tall, dark form towering over her. His brown, stringy hair flew in the wind, and his grey eyes searched hers with question.

 "What is a woman doing by herself in these parts?" the dark-haired man inquired, his voice husky and deep. His grey eyes searched her being and paused on her stomach, his eyes growing wide. 

 "I…" Maeg began, trying to catch her breath. "I am Maegraukowen…and my people were attacked…" 

 "People; attacked? What are you speaking of?" the dark-haired man asked, interrupting with suspicion. 

     Maeg closed her eyes in frustration and clenched her fists before speaking once again; now the blonde man, who turned out to be an Elf, was now standing next to the horse. 

 "I am from Gondor, and many of my people were fleeing from Gondor for we were so close to Evil. We were planning to come to Edoras for help, but we were attacked by Orcs, I believe I am the only one who survived …" Maeg finished, beginning to feel light headed. 

     The blonde Elf looked to Maeg with questioning eyes and then looked to the man on the horse.

 "Well, Aragorn?" the Elf spoke. "What do you think?" 

 "I do not know," he said simply, leaving Mage feeling helpless.

 "I need to get to Edoras. Were those men you were speaking with the Men of Rohan?" Maeg bravely asked, nodding her head in the direction of the riders. Aragorn nodded slowly, sizing up the situation before speaking. 

 "Yes, the captain was Eomer. But unfortunately he, and many of his men, had been banished from Edoras." Aragorn informed the distressed mother-to-be. Maeg's heart tightened and she lowered her head in dejection.

     Silence filled the air between the three strangers, and Aragorn looked to the blonde man several times, before he cleared his throat. Maeg looked into Aragorn's grey eyes and she saw compassion floating in them and Maeg's heart did a flip.

 "We shall take you to Edoras, but on the trail there we will detour, for we are searching for our friends which had been taken captive," Aragorn muttered, laying his hand lightly on the saddle's horn, his brown, shoulder-length hair blowing around his face.

     Maeg released her breath and managed a smile on her wobbly face. Her heart lifted and she accepted the serene hand of the blonde Elf as he led her down the small incline and towards the small man in the distance. 

     Maeg greeted the small man with a smile, amazed at this new creature before her.

 "I am Gimli, son of Gloin." The Dwarf murmured humbly before he bowed. 

 "I am Maegraukowen, from Gondor. You may call me Maeg," she said politely, her pink lips lifting slightly. 

 "Come," Aragorn began, grabbing hold to the horses reigns with his strong hand. "We must mount and be on our way, for our friends' lives depend upon us!" With those slow words of despair, Legolas and Gimli struggled onto their horse. 

     Maeg looked to the two horses, and her brows curved with confusion. Aragorn noticed, and quickly laid a hand on her elbow before saying, 

 "We must ride together, for Eomer had no thought of our meeting," Aragorn then took Maeg's hand and helped her mount the mighty steed. 

     When all four were finally sitting somewhat comfortably on their horses, Aragorn lightly kicked his horse forward and they flew through the golden plains.

     The sun kissed the grass as it twinkled and glittered as the wind washed over them. 

 _It's like we're swimming in an ocean of gold!_ Maeg thought to herself as she tightened her grasp around Aragorn's waist.

     The sun was beginning to dip slowly into it's hidden bed; yet they still rode on, Aragorn constantly slowing to search the grounds and then dismounting to put his face close to the trampled earth. 

     Maeg covered her yawning mouth with her soiled hand, trying to keep her heavy eyelids from closing. 

     Legolas, who still sat on his mount, noted the young blonde's action. Mind set, Legolas gracefully leapt from his horse and strode toward Aragorn with light steps. 

 "Aragorn," Legolas whispered with his soothing voice. He laid his pale hand on Aragorn's stiff shoulder for his attention. Looking up, Aragorn looked into the Elf's face, his golden hair hugging his unsoiled face. 

 "I think we should rest," Legolas said as he shifted his blue gaze to the blonde woman who was struggling to keep her head from falling to her chest.

 "Of course," Aragorn murmured, guilt washing over him as he watched Maeg cover her belly with her hands, protectively. "We shall take shelter under the tree," Aragorn continued as he pointed to the left showing a large tree with it's branches hanging low in what seemed like protection.

     Maeg watched as Legolas talked silently with the Ranger, her curiosity overwhelming her.

 _I suppose they are debating whether to leave me here or just kill me! What they must think, seeing a young woman, alone and with child in the middle of nowhere!_ Maeg thought, her heart beating a little faster as the Elf walked towards her, his steps strong and unrelenting. 

 "My lady?" Legolas mumbled. 

     Swallowing hard, Maeg tried to speak around the lump in her tightened throat.

 "Yes?" she asked, stumbling over the simple word. 

 "We are stopping to rest,"

     Maeg sat in silence, searching his eyes for any menacing trick they might be playing on her. But all she saw was sympathy and concern as he offered his hand to help her dismount. Taking a deep breath, Maeg gently took his hand and slid off the horse, but her foot caught in the leather strap, and she tumbled into Legolas' arms, head first.

 "Are you all right?" Legolas asked, his voice husky as he steadied her. Maeg nodded as her breath slowed, her hair covering her panic stricken face. 

 "I am fine, I just need to sit down," Maeg stuttered, as Legolas led her to the mighty tree and helped her sit on the grassy earth. 

     Maeg sighed and laid her head against the bark of the plump trunk. She looked around into the empty land, tears welling up in her eyes as flashes of her friends being slain flooded her mind. The pitiful screams echoed through her mind and the pools of blood flooded her sight. 

   Blinking, Maeg wiped the tears from her face quickly, sniffling. Shifting her gaze, Maeg studied her bare feet, noticing small blisters and sores swelling around her toes.

 "Where are your shoes?" Aragorn inquired, bringing Maeg's attention to his rugged form.

     With a heated blush rising up her bare neck, Maeg stumble over her words.

 "They- my feet don't fit in my shoes for my ankles are swollen," Maeg answered, keeping her eyes from his searching gaze. 

     Aragorn looked from her blushing face to her bare feet before he dropped his cloak and mat on the floor beside her and strode toward the horse in which he had ridden. 

     She watched as his fingers fumbled over the leather strap which kept the small bag from falling from the horses' saddle. 

    Before long, Aragorn had retrieved what he had been after and came to her, his eyes grey with compassion. 

 "These are not shoes, but they will act as such for the time being," Aragorn murmured as he lay before her two strong, pieces of leather cloth with some rope. 

 "May I?" Aragorn gestured as he began rapping the cloth about her feet and up past her ankles. He tied them securely with the rope, careful not to bruise her delicate skin. 

 "Thank you for your kindness," Maeg mumbled humbly as she observed the crafty work the Ranger had done. 

     Without a word, Aragorn nodded his head, his eyes twinkling in the last rays of sun. 

A/N: Here's your other chapter people who reviewed! Thanks SOO much for reviewing, but….you must review again and THEN I will write chapter two, I want to make sure you people are STILL reading it! lol. REVIEW! ;]


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Sorrow

     The moon was hidden from sight, light was scarce. Screams and pattering feet filled the night air. Maeg looked about her in desperation, watching her friends die before her, blood pooling about them. Her stomach lurched as she fell to her knees, tears stinging her eyes. 

    The moon suddenly shed light upon a tall, dark man before her; Donanto. 

 "Love!" Maeg cried with joy as she jumped up and took his face with her hands. But his eyes gazed into nothing, and his heavy body crumbled on top of her own, an arrow stuck in his back. 

 "No!" Maeg screamed as she covered her face in anguish.

     Mage's eyes popped open, her breathing labored, her heart hammering inside her chest. Her eyes flitted about her. 

 _Donanto…Oh Donanto, my love!_

     Hot tears spilled from Maeg's eyes, leaving trails down her pale cheeks.  

     A strong, yet gentle hand lay upon Maeg's shuddering shoulder as she sobbed into the first rays of sunrise. 

     Sniffling, Maeg wiped her eyes and sighed, sitting up from the ground and looked out to the grass and the sun's first rays.  

 "I am all right, thank you," Maeg muttered, her voice faltering as she looked into the compassionate eyes of the ranger. He smiled with empathy as he removed his hand and squatted next to her sitting figure. 

 "Take this," Aragorn ordered, handing her a small piece of bread. 

     Maeg's brows furrowed as she took the bread and nibbled it.

 "What is this strange food?" Maeg inquired, enjoying the fresh taste and the renewed strength she felt.

 "Lembas or waybread from the Elves," Aragorn informed her, helping her up and walking her towards the horses. 

     Sighing, Maeg allowed Aragorn to help her mount the horses once again, and they all flew off towards the looming forest ahead of them.

     The dark, misty forest was growing every leap the horse took, and the dark and mist looked unwelcome and evil. 

     Maeg watched the trees sway slightly in the wind, and she listened for birds, but no sound was heard except for the horses' hoofs on the ground and their panting breath. 

     Along the way there were Orcs' corpses lying on the trail, their heads disfigured and they bodies in ruin as they noticed arrows with grey feathers sticking from their reeking bodies. 

     Maeg continually felt sick to her stomach, and she closed her eyes from the foul beasts and prayed she would not disgrace this ranger. 

     The sun was soon to be setting, and the companions finally slowed. The horses trotted about the dead Orcs until they came within a patch of trees where a horrible scene was visible. 

     Aragorn jumped off the horse, leaving Maeg to hold the reigns as Legolas and Gimli followed suit. 

     A large, ashy pile of Orc corpses lay before them, smoke still billowing in wispy clouds from the bodies. Several of the weapons were sticking from the ground; some with goblin heads stuck to them, their blood dripping like a leaking faucet. 

     The stench was overwhelming, the mingling smell of ash and dead bodies wafting together in unison. 

     Maeg's head began to spin, and she stumbled from the horse as she made her scrambling way towards a large tree. 

     Clutching her stomach, Maeg dropped to her knees, feeling the warm bile rising in her throat.

 "Their bodies must be mingled with the Orcs'," Gimli was saying as he circled the pile of ash, his eyes full of sorrow, and his shoulders slumping with failure. 

 "How poor Frodo will take this news, if he lives to hear it," Gimli moaned in anguish. 

 "Come now, Gimli, no mourning yet, aid us in finding clues of what had happened to our beloved Hobbits," Aragorn said strongly, trying to force his eyes from the heaping pile, afraid to find their remains. 

     Legolas lightly stepped around the pile, scrounging for a clue as Gimli walked towards the trees, his eyes glistening with sorrow. 

     Maeg, after wiping her mouth, stepped from the large tree and slowly waddled her way towards the large, reeking pile, trying to hold herself in check. Tears stung her eyes as she looked upon the gruesome scene, feeling slight triumph as she spat on the pile. 

 "They deserve it, they all deserve to be burned and beheaded for what they've done!" Maeg mumbled with rage. She twisted her hands together and hot tears spilled down her dirt-smudged face as her brows curved with vengeance. 

     Legolas studied her as she grieved for her people. He stood upon a large rock, looking about the area for clues when he heard Maeg mumble under her breath. 

 _She must be so troubled._ Legolas thought to himself as he lowered his head to the ground. 

 "Miss Maeg, I think you should go sit for awhile whilst we look for clues of our friends," Aragorn said with a hoarse voice, his hands guiding her toward the shade under the looming trees. 

 "Who are your friends? What happened to them?" Maeg asked, as she slowly sank to the ground, looking into Aragorn's troubled eyes. Maeg could tell he was debating whether to tell her or not, so she silently waited.

 "They…are Hobbits, a small kind, they seem like children to most eyes." Aragorn began, squatting, keeping his back to the sun which shaded Maeg's face. 

 "They were taken by these Orcs; for the Orcs thought they were of great value," 

 "Why would the Orcs think that?" Maeg inquired, interest sparked. 

     Aragorn's eyes suddenly grew dark and he stood suddenly.

 "Enough talk for now, I must use the last bit of light to search for clues," Aragorn said, striding off towards the pile of compost, leaving a curious Maeg behind. 

***A/N: Hey, I hope this chapter is good, I wasn't really inspired, writers block I suppose! But I will try to get back into mode! Please review!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
The moon glittered in the dark evening, and it cast eerie glows about the travelers. Maeg's heart thudded and her palms perspired when they took shelter under a looming tree which resembled an oak. She did not feel comfortable, even when Aragorn looked so at ease as he blew little wisps of smoke from his rugged pipe.  
The three companions had found no trace of the Hobbits in which they were looking for, which brought a niggling fear to their troubled hearts.  
Maeg studied them as they pulled out a blanket for each of them, their facial features strained and dark with worry.  
As soon as the sun had gone to bed, the crisp wind began to blow, making the brown leaves of the trees tremble.  
Maeg pulled her blonde hair from about her face and tugged it behind her ears as she pulled her feet underneath her garments to keep some warmth from escaping her frail body.  
Gimli seemed to have been dwelling on the same thought, for her burst out, "I don't care if we bring all the Orcs in Isengard if we just had a small fire for warmth!" "I agree," Legolas interjected. "And it might bring the Hobbits if they are astray in the forest." "But we are so close to Saruman's lair, and it is perilous to cut off any wood from the Fangorn forest, or so I have heard," Aragorn argued, his eyes clouding over.  
Maeg listened to this conversation in silence before her trembling body and her numbing nose won her over and she burst in. "I am sorry, but I must agree with the Dwarf, for I am just about chilled, through and through!" she exclaimed, her voice wavering with her clattering teeth.  
Three pairs of eyes studied her for moments, and then Aragorn finally gave in. "We shall have a fire, but do not cut any living wood from these trees!" Aragorn warned with earnest, his eyes whirling with caution. "The Rohan Riders should have left plenty of extra wood from their bonfire,"  
With a triumphant smile, the Dwarf stalked off to find some wood chips. "I shall help," Maeg stuttered as she followed the stout Dwarf into the darkness.  
Maeg followed closely behind Gimli as the scrounged the earth for wood. Maeg's hands began filling with wood chips and she finally had to lift her leather apron and use it as a make-shift basket to hold the chips.  
  
"It is surely eerie here," Maeg whispered, frightened to disturb the silence. "It is, my lady, but I shall protect you, as a Dwarf's duty!" Gimli said bravely, though Maeg caught his eyes looking to the forest with slight reservation.  
They were just heading back to the campsite, bountiful in their search, when Maeg slowed her step. "How is it that a Dwarf is in company with a Man and an Elf?" Maeg inquired, curiosity stealing over her bashful spirit. "Well, we are on a journey, a mission rather, of life and death," Gimli began, his voice deep and resonating like a soothing lullaby. "I am part of the Fellowship, one of the strongest I should say, and we were sent from Rivendell to destroy the Ring."  
Maeg's ears perked up as these new, strange words were being spoken. "The ring? Are you speaking of Sauron's Ring?" Maeg asked, her voice small, her eyes widening. Gimli looked taken aback as he looked into her eyes. "Well yes, it is, how did you know?" Gimli asked, his voice filled with bewilderment.  
Maeg shrugged her shoulders. "I have heard those stories since I was a child, about how the Dark Lord tried to take over Middle-Earth, and when Isildur cut the Ring from Sauron's finger himself; there wonderful bedtime stories," Maeg mumbled, thinking of her father who always would sit at the foot of her bed at night and tell those frightening stories with his deep voice. "I must say they are merely stories! They are true," Gimli stuttered, flustered with her accuracy. "But you are on the right track. The Ring has been found, and the Dark Lord is looking for it, and we are.were on the mission to destroy it," Gimli continued.  
Maeg lifted a brow and she looked down to the helm-clad head. "What do you mean you were on the mission?" "We don't have the Ring, Fro." "Gimli," Aragorn called, standing at the edge of their camp, watching the two make their leisurely stride toward him. "Coming, Aragorn, we have found barrels of chips!" Gimli said, forgetting his last thought and letting the sentence hang.  
Maeg's heart dropped and her hands clenched as Gimli walked toward the camp, a slight jump in his step. Who has it? What is this tale you are speaking of? Why do you keep me hanging as you have done?  
Maeg asked these questions of herself as she released her apron and all the wood chips tumbled to the ground in a good-sized pile.  
Gimli immediately began gathering the chips and put them in a pyramid and surrounded them with large stones which he dug up from the soft soil. Clapping his hands together, Gimli began rubbing two sticks together quickly, a grin spreading across his greasy face as little wisps of smoke began floating towards the heavens.  
Within minutes, the group was cuddled around the small fire, their blankets and large forms suffocating the light from unwelcome eyes.  
Maeg began to feel her nose and fingers as she rubbed her hands together, the orange glow cascading down her grim face. Her eyes slowly lifted to Aragorn, who sat across from her, the fire separating them. His eyes searched hers before he cleared his throat quietly. "I do not believe we have all been really acquainted; at least not knowing our reasons of being here and where we have come from," Aragorn mumbled, catching the eyes of Legolas and Gimli. "You are correct," Legolas said, his voice low and soothing like a light wind passing amongst trees in a forest. Maeg felt uncomfortable, her cheeks heated and her back straightened as all eyes found her lowered face. This is highly impolite! Maeg scoffed as she huffed before meeting their eyes. "I suppose you don't believe what I have said before, do you?" Maeg blurted, tears filling her eyes, her hands twisting her skirt. "That is not it at all, my lady," Legolas soothed, his eyes showing compassion. Maeg looked from Legolas to Aragorn, who looked to her, his features stretched in a half-smile. Frowning, Maeg said, "And I suppose you think this is funny? Taking advantage of a woman, with- child, in the middle of nowhere seeking shelter before her child enters this world!" Maeg was just getting started, her sorrow and rage piling together to form an evil burst of wind which she planned on using on these three travelers, but Aragorn intercepted. "We have not, and would not, take advantage of you, my lady," Aragorn began, his voice low and controlled, his hands fluttering about as he spoke. "We will take you straight to Edoras, if that is your wish, but first we would like to know who you are," Aragorn finished, resting his hand on his knee which stood in the air.  
Maeg slouched, her neck and ears burning from embarrassment at her behavior. She slowly looked up, the glow of the fire welcoming to her empty soul. "My name is Maegraukowen, daughter of Cithilien, Chief soldier of Gondor. My mother was Inwë, daughter of Drogan. My grandmother was an Elf from Lothlorien, she married my grandfather, Drogan, even though she would not live forever, she loved him so much." Tears pricked her eyes as she stumbled over her words. "My grandmother finally passed away after my grandfather was killed by a racing horse. But they had one child, a daughter, Inwë. She fell in love with my father, Cithilien when he saved her from being beaten, for she was an Elf. Elves were not welcome in Gondor at that time, and still there is strife. Then I was born, I was named after my grandmother. Though I have an Elf name, I have only but a little Elf blood within my veins." Maeg's throat tightened at the last words, remembrance flooding her mind. A single tear slowly fell down her cheek before it dripped off her chin onto her skirt.  
Aragorn felt the flutter within his chest as he listened to Maeg's soft voice like a singing bird tell of her past and how she trembled and fought to ward off her emotions. Not able to keep her in this misery, he lifted his hand. "I think that will do for the time being," Aragorn said. "Let us rest, for we have a long ride to Edoras."  
Maeg lifted her head, her gratitude flooding through her eyes and her body as her body relaxed. 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Okay, must I really tell you people that I don't own LotR? I mean come on! Yeah, I am like 100 years old and I'm a man! Please! So.I don't own LotR, I just like it a lot!!!!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The light crackle of the fire filled the silent air. The moon was hardly seen for the looming trees hid any light from comforting the four travelers.  
Maeg bundled in the thin blanket Gimli had loaned her, for he was the first to keep watch. She tried to still her wavering heart, but her memories clouded about her, bringing plaintive tears to her closed eyes. Enough nonsense! Maeg scolded herself, sniffling into the blanket to muffle the sound. You must sleep; otherwise you will be like a drunkard trying to get home in the middle of the night!  
With a small shudder, Maeg wriggled closer to the fire, and dozed into the welcoming darkness that provided rest.  
  
Gimli sat stock-still, his rigid back to the warm flames. His pudgy fingers slowly, lovingly slid down the sharp, shiny edge of his axe.  
The leaves upon the trees rippled; the only sound which was heard in the thick blackness.  
His black eyes slowly rose to the menacing trees, his heart slowing. "I am not about to use this upon your strong roots, so just keep that in mind," Gimli mumbled to the trees half-heartedly, before he reverted his eyes forward.  
Gimli gasped, the air getting caught in his throat causing him to stumble over a root which seemed to have leapt from the ground.  
Legolas jumped up at the horrible thud which Gimli had caused, and raised his bow without thought. "Gimli, what is going on?" Legolas asked, following Gimli's trembling hand to a tall figure standing before them.  
Aragorn, who had awoken as well, walked over to Gimli and kneeled next to him, in effort to help him. His grey eyes studied the figure before he found his voice. "Please come and join us by the fire if you are cold, sir," Aragorn said, his voice deep and caring. The tall man was dressed in large white robes, and a pointy hat topped his head, which kept his face from being visible.  
Slowly, Maeg sat up, watching the figure as she listened to Aragorn's soothing voice. Fear caught her heart when she thought of the strange man sitting with them; but her worries were suddenly dashed away when the man suddenly disappeared from their sight.  
Maeg gasped quietly, pulling the blanket closer about her as though it would protect her. Her heart fluttered with anxiety and her palms shook. What could this foretell?  
Aragorn looked about him, trying to find some trace of the old man before them, but he could not find anything, not even a boot print in the ground, which unsettled Gimli. "I say it could have been a ghost! A ghost of Saruman!" Gimli exclaimed, his voice wavering slightly. He held onto his axe more tightly, wringing his hands about it in comfort. "It could not have been Saruman's ghost, for he is not dead," Legolas muttered, trying to ease Gimli's nerves. The fire was suffocating, and the light was getting dim. "But it could have been Saruman himself!" Aragorn proclaimed, returning to the dying fire to ring back the energy.  
Maeg watched Aragorn's movements as she trembled in the bitter cold. Her thoughts whirled about her, remembering the stories she had heard and the truth about them. How could all this be, how could this Evil rise again in such terror. Maeg's heart trembled within her as she tried to figure out these foreign concepts. "Isn't Saruman supposed to be on our side?" Maeg asked, her voice sounding stronger than what she felt.  
Aragorn suddenly looked up, forgetting that she had been there. His eyes clouded over and he sighed heavily as if a great weight had been bestowed upon his sagging shoulders. "What do you know of Saruman?" Aragorn answered with a question, his brows lifting slightly.  
Maeg suddenly felt put on the spot. Her cheeks reddened and her throat closed with embarrassment. "Well." Maeg stammered. She rolled her eyes, mentally kicking herself for being so childish. "I know, from stories of course, that he is the great White Wizard, one of the most powerful." Maeg began, picking her brain for the details from her childhood. "And that he is the head of the Counsel of Wizards," Maeg stumbled, for that was all she knew. Her eyes searched Aragorn's. "You are correct," Aragorn muttered, sitting back on his calves. "But the power that Sauron will have, if he gets the Ring, is what has made Saruman stumble. He trusts Sauron's word, and we should know, from the past, that he is not to be trusted."  
Maeg listened to Aragorn's soft voice as it soothed her weary body. His voice contained warmth and protection, and Maeg felt confidence from his spirit as she comprehended his words. "So you are telling me that Saruman, the Great Wizard, is now against us because of his own greed?" Maeg asked, her voice weak, her heart thudding within her rib cage.  
Aragorn's grey eyes told of the truth which Maeg had been afraid to hear, and her breath heaved out slowly. "I am afraid that all that is true," Gimli mumbled, his eyes still straying toward the tree which had housed the mysterious figure in white.  
Maeg looked into the dark trees, wondering if they were safe. Aragorn seemed to have read her thoughts, for he spoke with a deep voice. "We shall not be safe here for much longer, if that truly was Saruman, so we must be on our guard as we rest," "Aragorn!" Legolas called with a weary voice. He trotted from behind a large tree in which they had tied their horses. His head was hung low, his steps slow and distressing. Legolas' eyes grew wide, and Aragorn stood quickly. "What is it?" "The horses, they have gone, stakes and all," Legolas muttered, his voice conjuring hopelessness. "The magic of Saruman!" Gimli whispered desperately, his head snapping up, his axe in hand. Aragorn turned to Gimli, his hand slowly rising. "I must say your words could be true, so let us rest for a couple more hours, and then we shall be off," Aragorn said, his eyes going from Legolas to Gimli for confirmation. "Yes, that is the best thing to do," Legolas agreed, walking stealthily back to the fire. He gracefully lowered his body toward the ground and put his head upon his hands. "I shall keep watch, Gimli, you rest," Aragorn ordered lovingly, as he sat upon a large tree root which stuck up out of the earth. He pulled out his long pipe and lit if before he began puffing and blowing designs from the mystical smoke.  
Maeg studied Aragorn's slouched form. Her heart fluttered at the way his long, greasy brown hair cascaded down his broad shoulders and hid part of his masculine face from view. Her heart suddenly ached. He reminds me so much of Donanto.his hair, his strong features.his compassion. tears blurred her vision, making the tall Ranger seem like a brown pudding.  
Slowly Maeg closed her heavy lids and obeyed the urge to relax her rigid body.  
  
Aragorn puffed on his pipe, thinking of the strange man. Could that have been Saruman? Will we make it to Edoras before Maeg delivers? Oh wise Gandalf, how I desire for you to speak your words of wisdom, for I do not know the future.  
Sighing heavily, Aragorn stole a timid glance to the small, and yet large, body of the sleeping dame. Her golden hair, like wheat in a sea of gold, covered her neck, and her hands lovingly rested on her large stomach.  
  
Her face looks so at peace.  
Maeg stirred slightly. Aragorn reverted his eyes quickly to the scene before him, his face warming. What is wrong with you? Aragorn scolded himself. She is just woman.she is not the one you love.  
Aragorn listened to his thoughts and glanced to the sleeping dame, his mind whirling with confusion.  
  
***A/N: Well, I must say I was very surprised this came from my mind; I didn't know I could be so romantic! Hehe! So, what do ya think people? Review! 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Light was just painting the horizon when Aragorn awoke the three travelers. "Come, I believe we shall find some clue of to what fate our friends have been dealt with the morning light to aide us," Aragorn said, his voice smooth and unaltered.  
Slowly Maeg lifted her weary body from the rough ground. Her hair stuck to her face from which tears had been the night before, but she wiped them away before any trace could cause question. "Here, my lady, eat this before we go on," Legolas said as he moved toward her slowly, gracefully. He handed her a small corner from the bread in which she had eaten before. "Thank you," Maeg murmured with gratitude as she ate it clumsily.  
  
The hot sun spilled rays upon the travelers' backs as they searched through the carcass debris. The stench overwhelmed them as they turned their heads from the odor and forked their swords into the pile, scrounging for some clue.  
With frustration, Aragorn stabbed the earth with his sword. "This shall take days on end to search this pile," Aragorn seethed, his tongue pushing his teeth with anger.  
Gimli lifted his ax to bash the pile, but his arm stilled and the air from his chest left him in one great sweep.  
Legolas lifted his bowed head to Gimli's face, his brows curved with concern. "What is it, Gimli?" Legolas inquired, stepping closer.  
With a pensive lift of his head, Gimli held up a singed belt with a small dagger sheath. "This was one of the Hobbits'," Gimli mourned, his voice rumbling with sorrow. Aragorn grabbed an Orc helmet from the pile and threw it to the ground and cried out in grief as he fell slowly to his knees.  
Maeg stood several feet from the men and the pile to keep from getting sick a second time. She heard Gimli mourn his friends as he lifted the belt, and her heart felt as though it had been ripped from her when a mournful cry came from the ranger's lips.  
Her hand clasped her chest, tears stinging her eyes for the Hobbit's she did not know. What a tragic end for them. What is happening to these lands?  
Aragorn gripped his hands, the tight pain in his chest overwhelming. Now I know how it feels to be stabbed in the heart.  
His nose tingled and he could feel the tears building up behind his lids, waiting to burst forth. With a bleary gaze, Aragorn looked to the ground.  
His brows curved, his face leaned to the grass in which held the clue he had been searching for. His large hands caressed the land, and he slid his knee on the earth as he moved to another bare patch in the ground. "What do you see?" Legolas questioned, kneeling as well. "Hobbit's laid here," Aragorn mumbled, moving along the ground, searching and feeling. "The tracks look as though they crawled, hands bound," His excitement leapt into his voice as he read the signs in the golden grass.  
Legolas grinned, hope gripping his heart which had felt like ice moment's before. He lifted his head to Maeg, who stood on the borders of the ashes. He lifted his hand and waved her to follow. She nodded and began waddling towards them, her forehead wrinkled with puzzlement. "What is it?" Maeg asked, her eyes studying Aragorn who lay on the ground. "We have found tracks," Legolas answered, gripping her elbow. "Their bonds were cut," Aragorn exclaimed, retrieving a piece of frayed rope from the ground. "And here is the knife that cut them!" Gimli proclaimed as he lifted up a long, thin blade which was stained in Orc blood. "Yes," Aragorn mumbled, running his finger upon the blade. "From here they ran swiftly, and their tracks go in strange patterns, as though there were obstacles they had to get around,"  
Maeg listened with amazement at his words of theories. Aragorn ran with the tracks and stopped still. "The tracks lead into Fangorn Forest," Aragorn said, his eyes lifting to the towering trees before him.  
  
The air was musty and stale, and Maeg found herself gasping as she slowly weaved through the luminous trees. She lifted her feet with caution, trying to keep the leather bound about her swollen feet.  
Her heart felt as though a large hand was squeezing it, and sweat beaded upon her dirt-smudged forehead as she kept the stout Gimli in her sight. He waddled rather slowly, cautiously, into the treacherous forest, his axe held tightly in one hand. Why must the trees hide the sun from me? Maeg thought, as she felt a cold hand seize her body.  
The Fangorn forest was crowded with trees, old from centuries of life. The limbs of the strong trees drooped, as though the trees themselves were cheerless, or that they held a great weight upon their old leaves.  
Maeg's shoulders slumped together like a barrier keeping anything from entering her fort. Her eyes scanned the trees and the thick vines which wrapped around the trees and seemed to stick out to purposely keep you from staying on your two feet.  
Leaning slowly towards Legolas, who was standing but feet from her, she whispered, her voice hoarse, "I feel that these trees are watching us.as though we could do some harm to them,"  
Legolas lifted his head, his eyes searching the trees as though he could read the trees' mind. He gave a small sigh and returned his glowing gaze to Maeg's. "There is anger within these roots .let us be cautious," Legolas soothed, his hand tightening upon his bow.  
Maeg noted his action, and her heart dropped, stomach tightening.  
  
Sitting upon a patch of moss, Maeg held her stomach, pearls of sweat clinging to her rumpled forehead. She gasped, her knuckles turning white upon the bulge. "Not now, please," Maeg pleaded, looking down to her over-sized stomach, tears sitting upon her lashes.  
A sudden pain hit her lower stomach, causing Maeg to draw in breath. Not yet, little one. Please.  
Maeg drew in a slow breath, one salty tear sliding down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away when Aragorn came from behind an over-large tree. "There are footprints.Hobbit footprints beyond this tree, come, we are getting closer," Aragorn said, his eyes alight with hope.  
  
***A/N: I popped another chapter from my mind, though it took awhile. I hope this chapter is good; I have been really busy with school and such that I have not been really thinking LotRish things.if that makes sense! Lol anyway, review! 


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

     The delightful sound of trickling water met Maeg's ear as she followed Aragorn to a small water canal which flowed gaily, it's gurgling soothing to weary souls. 

 "Is this water safe for drinking?" Maeg inquired desperately, her eyes pleading, her lips trembling. 

 "Of course," Aragorn answered, slightly bewildered by her reaction as she nearly fell to her knees and cupped her hands and spooned the refreshingly cool water to her dried lips. She drank for several minutes before she finally rested her hands upon her still lap, her eyes searching the surface of the water in silence. 

 "Are you ill?" Legolas muttered, his hand pulling back Maeg's loose hair from her face, his eyes beseeching her own. 

     Heat rushed to Maeg's face, and she lowered her head in embarrassment as she slowly met the Elf's gaze.

 "Oh, I am fine, it's just I am drinking for two, rather than one," Maeg answered, a timid smile tugging her lips awkwardly. 

 "Come, I shall show you the footprints," Legolas said, grabbing Maeg's hand and lifting her to her feet and leading her down the stream and nearly to the water's edge.  Small, light prints were surely pressed into the soft soil. The outline of them barely visible, Maeg reached down and ran her fingers lightly over the earth which held this joyous clue. 

 "This is wonderful!" Maeg exclaimed, smiling. 

 "So it is; come," Aragorn said, stepping to her side. "They seemed to have come here to take a drink and rest for a period of time." Aragorn studied the prints and the small area in which they were found, looking to which way the Hobbit's had gone afterwards. 

 _I feel as though I am being watched…and not by my companions…_ Maeg thought to herself, her eyes trailing to the lowering branches of the towering trees and the shivering leaves which chilled her heart. 

    Gimli sat upon the ground, his axe resting in his palms as he closed his eyes and rested his back upon an old tree. His breathing became heavy and his head lulled slightly. 

 _That Dwarf! He shall get himself killed, without me!_ Legolas thought, a sigh escaping his tight lips as he silently walked towards the large tree and the small, sleeping Dwarf. 

 "Gimli," Legolas said, gently shaking the Dwarf's shoulder as his eyes slowly rose to the tip of the tree. 

     Gimli grumbled and shook his head awake and set his eyes on the Elf's, his brows furrowed in agitation. 

 "I was just taking a rest before Aragorn had us running about once again," Gimli rambled, his rambunctious voice rising. "Why did thee have to awaken me in such a nice sleep?" 

     Legolas let a smile escape and rest upon his lips and a soft chuckle rumbled from his chest. His hand took Gimli's elbow and lifted him from the ground.

 "My dear Dwarf," Legolas began, his voice soft. "If I had continued to allow you to sleep upon such a dreadful tree, you would certainly have been swallowed whole!" 

     Legolas' words disturbed Gimli, his eyes shooting to the trees in surprise and alarm.

 "What are you speaking of?" Gimli asked his voice low. Legolas smiled secretly, enjoying the fact that this supposed Brave Dwarf was seeking his counsel. 

 "Ancestors of old say that the trees' water supply was filled with this magical drink in which enabled them to think, speak, and even move!" Legolas was saying, his hands spreading about to show the tremendous trees about them. 

     Gimli's eyes widened as Legolas spoke, his hands tightening upon his axe in consternation. 

     Maeg watched the whole scene, and she could feel uncontrollable giggles rising up, ready to burst forth from her frowning face. Her eyes wrinkled, and her lips turned upward as the giggles spilled forth, drawing everyone's attention directly upon her.

     Gimli stood aghast at this sight, his jaw drooping; he looked to Legolas who seemed to not comprehend this happening. 

     Maeg finally controlled her fitful laughter and breathed deeply, tears of merriment spilling down her ruddy cheeks. 

 "I am so wretched for laughing at such a time as this," Maeg scolded herself, her mouth still in a smile. "But I just can't seem to help myself; these convulsions of laughter could not stay hidden!"

     Aragorn looked at Maeg's flushed face, and his stomach tightened, and his mouth constricted. He could feel the rumbling in his chest getting harder and harder to control. Before he knew it, his deep laughter was filling the closed, wooded area. With the resonating laughter of the stern ranger, Gimli began giggling, his robust chest heaving with his deep, mournful giggles. Legolas, however, did not openly laugh, but his tight mouth did turn upright. 

After several minutes of uncontrolled laughter, Aragorn leaned upon his knees, catching his breath. He lifted his head to look into Maeg' compassionate eyes and smiled.

 "I cannot remember when I laughter so sincerely," Aragorn confessed, standing a straight once again and pulling his bow about his shoulder. "And I have you to thank for it," he said, bowing his head in respect towards the flushed mother-to-be before he went back to the footprints and yonder upon a stair-like rock. 

 "I say," Gimli exclaimed, still regaining control over his chuckles. "It has been balm to have you with us on this woeful journey."

 "Why, thank you, Master Dwarf," Maeg said gaily, lifting her skirts and curtsying humbly, a teasing smile crossing her face. 

 "You are-" Legolas began before he stopped short and whipped his head in the opposite direction, like a deer listening for hunters. All was still, not a sound was heard, save the rapidly beating heart of the distraught maiden.

     Slowly, with a savage glow in his eyes, Legolas turned to Gimli and Maeg. His low whisper sent chills of fear running up Maeg's spine.

 "The White Wizard approaches…"   


	8. Chapter Seven

 Chapter Seven

     The rhythmic beating of Maeg's heart filled her ears. Sweat beaded upon her wrinkled forehead; her hands shook. She looked into the trees, the obstacle of them and the brush kept her sight from going far. A cold hand of fear grabbed her heart as she distinctively heard a small twig snap. 

     Legolas darted swiftly to the edge of the large boulder, which they all stood upon, and searched the area with his glowing eyes. His hand slowly crept to his arrows, his eyes never leaving the spot in which he was concentrating upon. 

     _What is he looking at? Where is He? Maeg thought, looking in-between two large trees where Legolas seemed to be scanning. _

     Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a stout man dressed in old, scraggly clothing limped out from behind a tree, his shaking form leaning upon a staff. His steps were slow; his destination sure, for each step brought him closer to the four travelers. 

 "It is Saruman!" Gimli breathed with fright. He took his axe from his belt quickly. "Quick, kill him before he can put a spell upon us!" 

     Aragorn quickly unsheathed his sword and lifted it above his head in a triumphant stance. He began going towards the old man, his sword ready to crash upon him, but the old man suddenly burst upright, his hands lifted, his cloak falling from him. A shining white light shone from him, blinding Aragorn and the others. 

     Maeg fell to her knees in horror, covering her head with her violently shaking hands, and a whimper escaped from her trembling lips. 

     With a loud crash and a burst of light, Aragorn's sword, Legolas' bow, and Gimli's axe fall to the ground as if they were on fire. Aragorn lifted his hands to his eyes, trying to keep the burning light from hurting his eyes. 

     The wielder of this powerful light finally spoke, his voice low and gruff. 

 "You are tracking Hobbits…are you not?" He asked, the light hiding this Wizards identity. "They passed this way the day before yesterday; someone found them…does that comfort you?"  He finished, his hands lifted above his head, his staff clutched in his gnarly hand. 

      Aragorn listened to these words, his heart beating faster and faster as he realized that Saruman must now have the Hobbits. 

 "What have you done with them?" Aragorn shouted, his hands tightening into fists with rage and disappointment. 

    The Wizard spoke no more, the light still hovering about him. With frustration, Aragorn stepped closer.

 "Who are you?" he said slowly, his voice hoarse. "Show yourself!" 

     After those words of impatience, the Wizard lowered his hands slowly, the light dimming as they went lower. Aragorn gasped and stumbled back with bewilderment. 

 "Forgive me!" Legolas whispered as he fell to his knees in anguish. 

     Maeg, who was behind Gimli, shyly raised her eyes to this Wizard. 

 _What is going on? Isn't this Saruman? Why are they repenting? _Maeg wondered, with confusion. Her eyes suddenly lit up with realization. _He must have put a spell upon them!_

     Without thought, Maeg stumbled forward and lifted Aragorn's sword from the floor in triumph. She raised the sword high above her head, her eyes alight with fire. 

 "You shall not put a spell upon me, you slithering snake!" Maeg cried as she lunged forward with the sword pointed straight for the Wizard.

    Aragorn tried to intercept, but the Wizard lifted his staff and sent the maiden flying through the air until she landed upon the grassy earth below them. 

 "No!" Aragorn whispered, as he leapt from the rocky platform. He knelt before Maeg's limp body, his hands going over her arms and head to insure injuries. Legolas came to the edge of the rocky platform, his body rigid with concern. 

 "Is she all right?" Legolas inquired, afraid of the answer. Aragorn was silent as he slowly rolled Maeg from her side to her back. His hand went to support her neck, a lump forming on the right side of her forehead. 

 "I am not sure," Aragorn finally answered back. "There seems to be no broken bones, but…"

 "Is the wee one all right?" Gimli asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. Aragorn met Gimli's eyes, concern pooled within his own. Gimli moaned with grief and turned to the Wizard with shaking hands. 

 "Gandalf…Oh, Gandalf!" Gimli exclaimed, kneeling before him. He took off his helmet and laid it before Gandalf's feet. He lifted his head slowly, his eyes beseeching.

 "You are…alive!" Gimli began, his wonder overcoming him. His eyes were alight one second, overjoyed with this Wizards miraculous life, but his features darkened as he looked to the unconscious maiden. 

 "I shall bid you to tell me all about your adventures of how you came about life," Gimli began, his voice rough and commanding. "But I beseech thee to forgive this lass and…heal her!"

    Gandalf looked puzzled at first, looking to the humble Dwarf who knelt so lovingly beside his feet. He looked to the small form of Maeg, lying upon the floor, Aragorn's arm supporting her head. 

     Without any word, Gandalf stepped toward Maeg, his staff supporting his slow steps down the rocks.  He stood over her frame, his body's shadow covering her. 

     Aragorn moved back from her, slowly standing behind Gandalf, his eyes hopeful. 

 "She only sleeps," Gandalf muttered as he bent down to caress her forehead. Suddenly, Mage's eyes fluttered open. She moaned as she gingerly touched the lump on her head. 

     Aragorn sighed with relief and Gimli cried with joy as he jumped from the rock and stood beside her, his laugh full of merriment. Legolas only stood behind Aragorn, a form of a smile lighting up his dark features. 

 "What happened?" Maeg asked her voice hoarse. She looked to Gandalf who still stood over her and her eyes widened in fear as the past floated back to her. In reflex, Maeg lifted her arms to cover her face, a whimper escaping from her puckered lips. 

    Gandalf's brows curved, pity flooding his grey eyes as he knelt before her trembling body. 

 "Now, now," Gandalf soothed, his deep voice filled with compassion. "Do not be afraid."

     Maeg searched his face, looking for some evil omen, but she found nothing but concern. Many moments of silence past with Maeg looking to Gandalf, still cautious of this Wizard, and Aragorn, contemplating when to speak his concern. 

     Finally, Aragorn spoke, his unease driving him. 

 "Maeg," Aragorn said, coming to her laying form once again. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

 "I'm quite all right…I think…" Maeg said, stirring herself from Gandalf's eyes. She sat up slowly, her hand supporting her lower back as she groaned. Aragorn's heart flipped with distress at her face which was screwed into pain. 

 "What is it?" Aragorn mumbled, his hand clasping her own. She looked into his nervous face, hers pale with sickness.

 "It's time," Maeg whispered, her hand going to her stomach. 

****A/N: Okay….I am sure your guys are about to hate me with a passion…but I updated!!!! I sure hope this chappie was worth the extreme delay! Hehe…yikes! So, please read and review!!!!! I know that Aragorn and Maeg seem to have a romance….don't get mad…all will be explained soon!!! Lol. 


	9. Chapter Eight

***A/N: Well, I hope ya'll are happy at how fast this chappie came in! Hehe! So read and enjoy…oh, and just fyi, I listened to ROTK soundtrack, number 5 when I was writing this…I guess it kinda inspired me…just to let you know… lol. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

Chapter Eight

     The close forest air was sliced with Maeg's screams and cries of pain. Sweat dripped down her nose and she clenched onto Aragorn's hand, her knuckles turning white. 

 "I know it is painful, but you must listen to my words," Gandalf soothed, laying down his staff and cloak next to him on the ground. 

     Maeg whimpered and laid her head on the grassy floor, gulping in air. Tears spilled on the side of her face. 

 "I don't want to do this!" Maeg cried out, another stabbing pain catching her. 

 "There is now choice now," Gandalf said, a glint in his eye for the moment before she lurched up and screamed. Gandalf took a deep breath before he began giving orders.

 "Gimli, stop standing their and boil the water from my water bag," Gandalf said, his voice filled with authority. "Legolas, take this cloth and rip it into four strips; hurry!" Gandalf handed him a thin cloth from under his cloak and tossed it to the on-looking Elf. 

     Before long, Gimli had started a small fire with the wood he could find laying on the floor, and held the water bag, which really wasn't a 'bag' in the first place, but a clay jar, over the flames. 

 "What would you have me do, Gandalf?" Aragorn inquired, looking to him with concern. Maeg tightened her grip on his hand and she moaned, biting her lip which caused blood to drip off her lips. 

 "You are best where you are," Gandalf muttered, taking the heated water from Gimli's shaking hands. Gimli stepped back, stumbling over his feet as he stared at the pale maiden as she gave a cry before she sat up once again. 

     Gimli looked up into Legolas's face whom set the cloths beside Gandalf's knee. His face was etched with concern, his brow curved slightly over his blue eye, his jaw clenched. Legolas met Gimli's eye; reading it, he nodded and followed Gimli up the rocky edge and they stood their, their backs turned from the scene. 

 "Do you suppose they think we are abandoning her?" Gimli asked Legolas, squinting his eyes as Maeg let out another blood-curdling scream. Legolas turned back to Maeg, tears awash on her face, her hand tightly clutching Aragorn's. 

 "No," Legolas answered quietly. "We are giving her space…" Gimli nodded before he set his hands upon his ears to keep the heart-wrenching cries at bay.

 "Gandalf," Aragorn said, turning from Maeg's sweating face to look into the Wizard's. "We must do something…we shall bring every Orc and Goblin to us…" 

     Gandalf nodded in agreement before he looked sorrowfully to the restless dame. He snatched one of the clothes which he had Legolas rip.

 "Maegraukowen," Gandalf whispered, looking into her eyes. His brows curved with pain as he lifted up the cloth. "We must keep your screams from reaching any unwelcome ears…" his voice trailed off as she nodded in understanding and opened her mouth so he could place the strip of cloth between her lips. She bit into it as another pain stabbed her. She cried in pain, but the cloth muffled it. 

 "You can do it, Maegraukowen," Aragorn encouraged, putting both his hands to cover her one. She only stared in his eyes before another pain hit her.

     The sun was beginning to lower, its welcoming rays slowly diminishing. Maeg's screams had died down somewhat, yet moans could still be audible. 

     Gimli sighed, his broad chest heaving as he turned to Legolas as he looked to the sky, his hands resting on his raised knees. 

 "It is quiet," Legolas muttered without blinking or turning his head. Gimli nodded, clearing his throat gruffly. 

 "Do you suppose we can go down…?" Gimli asked shyly, feeling out-of-place as he slightly turned to catch sight of what was happening. 

     Legolas stood up suddenly and held out his hand to help Gimli. Gimli took it gratefully and awkwardly stood up.

 "It is time," Legolas said simply before he leapt from the edge of the rocky edge. Gimli shook his head and lifted his eyes up.

 "You better be right, Elf," 

     Legolas walked into sight of the three, Gandalf muttering to Maeg who was weeping and clutching Aragorn's hand. Aragorn's face was pale, his eyes filled with fear. 

 "Oh no," Legolas whispered as he jogged gracefully toward them, his throat swollen. 

     Aragorn looked up suddenly, his jaw clenched together. He swallowed hard, seeming to be unable to speak. 

     Legolas just looked to Gandalf without saying anything, his question shown clearly in his pale blue eyes. Gandalf slowly raised his head, beads of sweat resting upon his brow. 

 "The babe is…" Gandalf started, his voice cracking. He lowered his head. Legolas fell to his knees, his brows curving with horror, his face paling. 

 "It won't cry…we can't get the babe to cry…" Aragorn muttered; his voice weak and hoarse. His stomach tightened as he realized his words. The lump in his throat grew so he could barely breathe, and tears welled up in his eyes. 

     Maeg wept, her body shaking with her sobs. 

 "It cannot be," Legolas said, getting up and going to Gandalf who held a small bundle wrapped in cloth. He set his jaw and gently took the babe from Gandalf's old hands and began to murmur to it in Elvish, his hand stroking the babe's stomach and head. 

     Slow minutes passed, Legolas' soft voice floating in the air, mingled with Maeg's sobs. Aragorn stared helplessly towards Legolas, willing the babe to cry out. 

     Gimli still stood on the edge of the rock, his hand clutching his ax at his side, tears dripping down his cheek and landing on his rough beard. He sniffed loudly and wiped the salty tears from his face. 

 "It is gone, lad," Gimli said to Legolas, who still held the babe. But Legolas paid no heed as he rubbed the babe's chest with his delicate hand.

     Legolas clenched his jaw one last time and closed his eyes, his hand resting on the chest of the wee one as he muttered in Elvish. 

     A sudden cry burst from the bundle in Legolas' hands. Legolas smiled, relieving his held breath. He turned to Maeg, who stared in bewilderment, tears still on her cheeks. He tenderly laid the babe in her arms and caressed the babe's cheek. Maeg smiled in awe and cuddled the babe, a sudden laugh exploding from her healing heart. 

***A/N: Tada!!!! Wow, how intense! I sure hope this chapter is good and not too drawn out or anything, so review!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
The moon was overhead, even though the branches of the trees hid the glowing rays from the travelers. There was no wind, no movement of the trees or the grass. Complete peace.  
Gurgling and cooing broke the silence. Aragorn had started a small fire, but cut no living wood, for fear of the old folk tales. "We will need to start for Rohan tomorrow, for a threat has been clouding over them for some time. They will need all the help they can get," Gandalf said; his voice low and resonate. Aragorn looked to Gandalf with surprise, and then looked to Maeg who cuddled her babe in her arms, smiles and giggles coming from her pale face.  
Aragorn stood from his kneeling position and lightly took Gandalf by the arm and led him from the site, out of ear-shot. "What about Maegraukowen? And the babe? We cannot move them so soon, you should know this," Aragorn muttered urgently, his eyes clouding over with concern. Gandalf sighed and let his head drop. He was silent for a moment before he lifted his head and opened his eyes slowly. "We have no choice, we must move quickly, or we will be too late," Gandalf said, his voice filled with urgency. "What do you mean?" "War is coming to Rohan, and I fear it will be soon," Gandalf began, putting his hand on Aragorn's rigid shoulder. "We must hurry and get there before the Enemy does."  
Aragorn stared at Gandalf before Gandalf nodded and left his side, leaving him standing speechless and alone. Aragorn turned around to see Gandalf whispering to the babe and laughing. His heart hurt as he looked upon the small babe, the blonde curls sitting softly upon the smooth forehead, the smile sweet and innocent.  
He pinched his eyes closed and turned away from the sight. My love.why did I send thee away? As I look upon this child, I see your eyes.your smile.your immortal soul.but you are sailing.sailing away from me.and my love.  
Aragorn's thoughts were interrupted by a light hand resting on his shoulder. He turned, even though he knew who it was. "What is it, Legolas?" he asked, blinking back the threatening tears. Legolas looked into his face, and he seemed to understand what was going on inside Aragorn's soul, for he spoke softly. "Do not worry; Frodo will finish what he has begun," "Of course he will; he's the strongest man I've ever known," Aragorn said lightly. Legolas grinned, his eyes alight. "But he is no man; he is but a hobbit,"  
Aragorn laughed, releasing his anxiety and smiled gratefully at Legolas. He then put his hand on Legolas' shoulder, shaking it slightly with brotherly love. "I would not have made it this far without you," Aragorn said hoarsely. Legolas smiled sardonically. "Of course you wouldn't have, Men are weak!"  
  
The night went on as Gandalf told Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn of his narrow escape from the deadly abyss in the Mountain of Moria. His story was filled with whispers as he spoke of the Balrog and how he smote it upon the mountain.  
Maeg heard little of what was being said, for her body was weary and sore. The babe that lay upon her breast slept soundly, bringing tears to her eyes at this miracle. "Gwythilian.yes, that is what I shall call you my darling," Maeg whispered in her baby girl's hair, a single tear sliding down her cheek and landing upon the blond hair.  
Maeg wrapped the cloth more tightly about Gwythilian, and she gently laid her head on the ground, her lids becoming heavy.  
  
The morning sun shone brightly upon them as they stepped from the gloom of the forest.  
The horses walked slowly, their hooves leaving imprints in the ground. Maeg sat proudly upon Hasufel, Gimli strutting behind her. Legolas walked beside her, holding the reigns as Maeg held Gwythilian.  
The sun was warm on their backs, bringing comfort and hope to their weary hearts as they trudged on.  
Maeg looked from the sleeping face of Gwythilian to Legolas, who walked silently beside her. She cleared her throat softly, bringing his attention to her. "What is it?" Legolas inquired, his soft brows curving slowly. Maeg smiled. "I wanted to thank you for saving my child.my only remembrance of my.thank you!" Maeg stuttered, tears filling her eyes, a lump rising in her throat causing her to leave her sentence hanging.  
Legolas nodded his head and smiled, understanding her feelings as she brought the babe to her chest and laid her chin upon its head.  
  
They stopped suddenly as Gandalf walked out to the golden fields of grass. He whistled, the sound echoing off the trees and into the distance.  
Maeg squinted at him, confused, but not for long, for a strong, white horse leapt over a hill and sprinted towards them, its mane flowing in the wind. "How beautiful." Maeg muttered, her eyes wide in awe. Legolas muttered something, but she could not hear. "There," Gandalf said proudly, stroking the beast's neck affectionately. "We ride!"  
And off they went, Legolas riding behind Maeg, Gimli riding behind Aragorn, somewhat put-out. The horses flew across the plains, the grass flowing about the horses' legs as they leapt through them towards the city of Edoras.  
  
***A/N: Tada! Here is another chapter, sorry it took a little while, but Christmas and everything kinda took my attention for a while. But I'm back! Please review!!!! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

     The days and nights went slowly as they traveled endlessly. The moon's glow dulled with every night and the sun seemed to cloud over every day they awoke. Maeg kept her eyes on the East as the looming clouds seemed to spread further and further from its birth place. A cold fear snarled its icy fingers around her heart the closer they came to Edoras. 

     Maeg could see the hill with the Golden Hall far off on the distance, a glimmer of hope and relief filled her hollow being. 

 "Finally…" Maeg whispered to herself, the sun's rays glinting off the top of the building which caused her to squint. 

 "Yes, only one more days ride," Legolas muttered beside her, admiring it with his Elf eyes. 

     Maeg's body weakened with every step the horse took. Her heart slowed, her lungs labored, her eyes heavy with weariness.

 _I didn't know that child-bearing could be so weary…_ Maeg thought to herself as she sighed, her lungs seeming heavy to lift. Though, even with the thought, something tugged at her mind that something was wrong. 

 _Maybe it's just all the traveling…_ Maeg thought, a panic fluttering her heart as she tried to comfort herself. She swallowed; her throat was dry and swollen. Her eyes fluttered in nervousness. 

     Her heart began to droop as fear curled its captivating fingers about her being. 

 "How much longer is it going to be?" Maeg gasped, her breath coming in short. Maeg cleared her throat, trying to cover up her breathlessness. But Legolas noticed.

 "Are you all right?" he asked, his hand encircling Maeg's which held the horn of the saddle. He looked up into her face which she lowered trying to hide her expression. 

 "Yes, quite all right, just tired is all," Maeg said quickly, smiling. Legolas did not seem to have bought her fake smile and reassuring words, but he didn't say anything to her, just went from her side to Aragorn's, who was leading. 

_What is wrong with me?_ Maeg asked in fright, looking into the sleeping face of Gwythilian. _Something is not right…_

     Before she cold finish her train of thought, Legolas was back at her side. 

 "We will stop soon, and for the night. At Aragorn's request," Legolas said, taking the reins once again. 

 _His request…please! A ranger requesting a rest? Absurd! This is my doing…how I long to be in the protective borders of Edoras…sleeping in a warm bed…eating food to my delight._ Maeg's heart yearned for the warmth and welcome of Edoras, but she dreaded the distance. 

Maeg sat upright, her legs crossed Indian fashion, Gwythilian lying in the circle of her legs. The moon hung low over head, the glow eerily casting shadows upon their faces. 

     The crackle of the fire was the only sound heard besides the low hum of the baby's breath as it slept peacefully. Maeg smiled, her heart constricting with love at the soft cheeks of the plump babe. She slowly traced the outline of Gwythilian's jaw with her slender finger, a tear sliding down her cheek. 

  _What a miraculous soul! She is perfect in every way…she even has his nose…_ she choked on a sob. Quickly wiping her shameful tears from her face, Maeg looked at Gimli's back as he sat opposite from the fire. Legolas sat on the ground, his knees in the air, his arms resting on them. He stared into the glowing embers thoughtfully, his face wiped clean of any emotion. 

    Maeg finally set her eyes upon the lonely ranger who leaned on his elbow, staring at his hand before he threw the small stick, in which he held, into the fire. Maeg watched silently as she noticed the heavy slump of his shoulders and his haunted eyes. 

  _He must be in so much pain…suffering this horrible task to save Middle-Earth…for others to live._

     Maeg tore her eyes from his form to see Gandalf lying on the grass, his hands underneath his head as he slept soundly, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing. 

  _Sleep…yes, I must rest before the final lap of this endless journey…_ Maeg's thoughts screeched to a halt as a sudden stabbing pain hit her unawares. Her abdomen lurched forward, her hands clutching her side in agony. She gasped, trying to catch her breath which felt as though a heavy rock sat upon her lungs. 

  _What is happening? What is wrong with me?_ Maeg cried within herself, not able to mutter any words. 

     Legolas jumped in attention when he noticed Maeg gasping for breath, her body trembling in pain and bewilderment. He leapt to her side, his hand grasping her arm. 

 "What is it?" Legolas asked, concern swimming in his eyes. Maeg inhaled deeply, the tension in her chest lightening, the pain subsiding. Her eyes filled with tears, but none fell. Several minutes went by as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli sat in impatience as she caught her breath enough to form words. 

     Maeg swallowed hard, her heart slowing. She lifted her face to the three concerned ones, her cheeks flushing. 

 "I am quite all right, I just felt out of breath…most likely from child-birth…" Maeg said, picking up the babe which began whimpering with the sudden movement. 

 "I don't recall this from any other child-bearing women…" Aragorn muttered in suspicion, his eyes narrowing as Gandalf stirred from sleep. 

 "What is going on?" Gandalf asked hoarsely, his voice filled with sleep. "Can't an old man get some sleep?" 

     Aragorn turned to the groggy Wizard.

 "Nothing!" Maeg said quickly, sitting up straight before Aragorn could form words. "I just felt out of breath…from child-bearing and the traveling…but I am quite all right now," 

     Aragorn shot Maeg a scolding glare, but he kept silent as he plopped to the ground, his arms encircling his knees in a thoughtful gesture. 

     Gandalf looked from the silent ranger to the precarious mother in question, his shaggy brow curving up in puzzlement. He cleared his raspy throat and nodded, yet still timid in believing Maeg's words. He lay back on the grass and slowly fell back into sleep. 

     The sun was barely visible when the travelers awoke to start their last part of the journey. All was silent. No jolly songs of the birds or the whispers of the crickets, but complete silence. The travelers said not a word as they trudged through the grass and rocky hills of the plains of Rohan. 

     Maeg sat once again upon Hasufel, keeping her eyes forward, unwilling to meet the steady gaze of the all-knowing Elf beside her. She knew she didn't convince them of her tale, but Maeg felt uneasy of even herself believing what she thought was true. 

  _I must have been injured in the fall…but I won't tell them…at least not until we reach Edoras…for I know that Aragorn will stop and not continue, and oh how I want real food and a warm bed tonight! I shall keep silent…for now…_

***A/N: Well…isn't this an interesting twist? Hehehe. Review!!!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

     Aragorn sat upon his strong horse as it trotted with energy. He could feel the horses' muscles constrict beneath his legs and he held the reigns tighter, controlling the energetic beast. 

     The sun was straight above them, his stomach rumbling with hunger. His frown deepened as he listened to Maeg's hushed voice as she lovingly whispered to her baby. His heart was heavy with grief and a sense of lack of control. His world was spinning so quickly he couldn't get his bearings; his life so twisted he felt weary. 

 _Why does everything seem to slip through my fingers?_ Aragorn cried within, despair slowly eating away at his courage. 

     He sighed heavily, trying to lighten the heavy burden which seemed to drag him ever down into dark and dank hopelessness. 

     Aragorn turned slightly to get a glimpse of Maeg, her blonde hair flowing in the wind; her eyes alight with laughter as she tickled the babe's belly with tender fingers. He squinted, his shoulders lowering in worry. 

 _I know something is wrong…she is proud, and she won't tell me... I fear she is in danger; this pain I clearly see on her face is not normal…_

     Aragorn was abruptly interrupted form his thoughts by Gandalf's presence beside him, the gleaming ShadowFax grunting to announce his presence. 

 "What seems to be weighing so heavily upon you, Aragorn?" Gandalf inquired; his voice soothing as he closed the gap between their horses. Aragorn turned back to see that Legolas, Gimli, and Maeg were some way behind. 

 "This one day I am thankful Gimli decided to walk along side Legolas, for I need counsel," Aragorn muttered, his voice low. He turned his green eyes toward Gandalf who waited patiently for him to continue. 

 "I fear that Maegraukowen is in danger, what kind, I am not sure, but I can tell she is in great pain," 

     Gandalf stared ahead for several minutes, his teeth gnawing upon his mustache in deep thought. Aragorn felt spent as he waited for the wise words which would come. 

     Finally, Gandalf turned to Aragorn, his eyes registering sorrow. 

 "I fear the same thing, though I must confess, I may have had a hand upon it," Gandalf muttered in defeat. 

     Aragorn looked at Gandalf in confused disbelief. 

 "What are you speaking of?" 

 "I believe when I pushed her from the rock platform I may have induced her labor," Gandalf whispered. "And now I fear that something went wrong and now she is bleeding to death," 

 "What? Are you saying that she must have ruptured something and now she is bleeding within, drowning in her own blood?" Aragorn asked, his voice hoarse with horrifying realization. He hung his head, clenching his hands upon the saddle horn in frustration. 

 "We should stop!" Aragorn said quickly, snapping his head up with urgency. "She will worsen with this ride," 

     Gandalf shook his head insistently, looking back to make sure they would not be overheard.

 "No, we must trudge on," Gandalf muttered. "I believe she did not confess about her pain because she wants to be within the protective borders of Edoras, though they shall not be safe soon,"

     Aragorn sighed heavily, his frustrations and agony draining from him. Gandalf laid a comforting hand upon his shoulder, understanding the conflict within the ranger's soul. Silence followed as they drew ever closer to the Golden Hall of the King. 

***

     Maeg's heart lifted as the gate of Edoras was before them. An unconscious smile brightened her features as she hugged Gwythilian with excitement as the horses' hooves clopped loudly upon the street which led into the city. 

     Gandalf led the little band as he rode his horse through the village, the villagers pausing in their work to openly stare upon them with interest and confusion. Maeg noted that their clothing was all of browns and blacks, the cloth rough and old. Her brows curved in pity when she beheld their scraggly forms limp from malnutrition. 

     She couldn't tear her eyes from the scene and she whispered toward Legolas, 

 "Why do they all look so poor?" her eyes were still beholding the villagers. "I thought the King of Rohan was a good and mighty King,"

     Legolas stared straight ahead, holding the horses' reign loosely. Legolas did not have to answer, for Gandalf interrupted, his head turning slightly to her.

 "Because the King has been bewitched by some evil sorcery by Saruman," Gandalf uttered gravely. "I am afraid the city has been affected by Saruman's treachery." 

     A cold hand gripped her heart as they rode up the winding hill to the great Hall of the King. 

 _Perhaps I was wrong in believing this place would be a safe haven for my baby…_ the grave thought hovered above her mind with a sickening dread as she tried to imagine what was going to happen when they stepped through those doors of the King. 

***

     The heat of the day bore down upon Maeg with unrelenting ferocity. The wind did little to help the easing of the scorching heat. With frustration, Maeg pulled her flying hair back into a pony tail with a piece of cloth from the hem of her dress. She constantly feared the frightful wind would push her and Gwythilian from the horse with its strength, but Legolas stood by her side, his hand clutching the horses bridle with firmness. 

     The horses trotted gleefully as they came upon the immense staircase which led to the towering doors which led into the King's throne room. Maeg gasped in awe as golden horse heads glinted in the sun which were engraved upon the wooden doors. 

     Maeg slid from the horse after she had given Gwythilian to Legolas' awaiting arms. She tenderly lifted the babe from Legolas' arms as he tied the horses reigns to a post. 

     Maeg curiously looked from Gandalf to Aragorn, swaying slightly to comfort the whimpering child in her arms. 

_ What are they waiting for?_ Maeg asked herself, whispering loving murmurs to Gwythilian. 

Finally, after moments of standing in silence, Gandalf straightened his lanky form and stepped slowly upon the steps, as though his steps led to some unknown doom. 

 Aragorn followed right behind, his hand resting upon his sword hilt, his eyes surveying the well-armed guards who stood before the massive doors.

 Maeg hesitantly walked behind Legolas who stepped lightly as though the steps were soft and fluffy like clouds. She grinned without thought. 

 "You must halt here and surrender your weapons, Gandalf Greyhame," a husky voice commanded. A bulky man with reddish-blond hair stepped from the shadows, his chin lifted with pride. His cheeks were puffed out with authority and his chest heaved when Gandalf just stared at him with a quizzical look. 

     A fire glinted in the man's eye and he motioned for six armed guards to come forward. They aimed their spears and swords upon the companions. 

Maeg gasped in horror and clutched Gwythilian to her breast. Gandalf quickly turned to her and motioned to Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli to hand over their weapons. 

     Reluctantly, the three handed over their swords, axes and bow and arrows. Gandalf smiled with grandfatherly affection as he stepped forward, but the man in charge roughly halted Gandalf with his hand upon his chest. A cloud seemed to cover Gandalf's eyes as he looked to the man. 

 "Your staff," he said, reaching out for it. Gandalf stepped back, his eyes blinking with amusement and a smile twitched his lips. 

 "Oh, now, you wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick, would you?" Gandalf asked innocently. The man, who was later known as Hama, seemed to yield as he sighed and stepped aside to allow them entrance. 

Gandalf, before he completely disappeared into the dark and dank room, turned to Maeg.

 "You should go seek a room to rest; we will take care of this business," 

     Maeg's heart slowed and her hands suddenly ceased the smoothing of Gwythilian's hair.

 "But, sir, I have no where to go," Maeg said defiantly, her chin lifting in waywardness.

 "But…" Gandalf began, his hands lifting with authority.

 "She is right, Gandalf, she will not find any welcome unless she has been welcomed by the King," Aragorn interrupted, stepped down between Gandalf and Maeg. 

     Gandalf sighed as he looked from the pleading face of Aragorn and the desperate loathing of Maeg's. Sighing heavily, he nodded and vanished into the room which awaited their doom. 

***A/N: I know, you want to strangle me and yell at me…but at least I finished the chapter! You have to give me credit for that! LOL. Review!


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

     The darkness of the great hall swallowed Maeg as she silently followed Legolas into the Golden Hall of the King. Her heart fluttered with anxiety, her hand lifting the small cloth, which covered Gwythilian, over the babe's head. 

     Gandalf made his way deeper into the hall, the dark red curtains tightly shut, keeping any hope of a light out. The air was still and musty, pressing upon the lungs of those inside.

     As Gandalf walked deeper, Maeg noticed the movement of robust men appear from the shadows of the large pillars which stood on each side of the great room. Their faces were grey with sorrow and suspicion. Their cold eyes followed the companion's movements as they came ever closer to the large throne before them. 

 "I see that your courtesy has lessened since of late," Gandalf declared with a mighty voice which echoed through the room.

      Two torches were lit on either side of the large, golden throne revealing the King. Maeg gasped as the King's face lifted slightly, his shadows disappearing. His face was pale, wrinkles formed about his eyes, mouth, and nose making him seem ancient. His hair was thin and stringy, the crown upon his head barely stable. His eyes were cold and lost; he looked at Gandalf but didn't seem to see him. 

     Gandalf stopped before the steps which led to the King, and he looked into the King's hideous face, his brows curving in sorrow and pity. 

     Maeg, who stood in the shadows of the pillars behind Gimli, watched Gandalf with uneasiness. 

 _This does not look right…we should leave…_ Maeg thought as she eyed the men which closed in about the companions slowly, unnoticed. An icy hand grasped her heart as a small man, nearly as white as the king, with a black cloak about his scrawny shoulders, stepped from behind the King's throne. His eyes were dark with evil, his lips moved swiftly, but Maeg could only hear the icy hum of his voice; no words caught her ear. 

     Suddenly, Gandalf lifted his staff before the small man, and he wreathed in terror and scowled the guards as he shrunk into the shadows. Quickly, the men who caught her eye jumped from the shadows and began charging Gandalf, but Aragorn and Legolas grabbed them and pushed them to the floor. Grunts and flesh pounding upon flesh filled the room as Gandalf stepped towards the King. 

     Maeg stepped back from the gruesome scene as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli hurled the men against the walls and floor. A tear slid down her cheek and her heart constricted as memories flashed before her eyes. She trembled violently and she slid to the ground, afraid she would drop Gwythilian who howled in disagreement. 

     Finally, the men stopped charging Gandalf, and Aragorn and Legolas stood beside him. Gimli held tight to the small man in black, his eyes wide with terror. 

     Maeg heard Gandalf mutter as he lifted his staff higher. A low, grumbling laugh caught her ear, and it grew louder, shaking the hall with its eminence.

     Maeg's jaw dropped when she realized the chilling laugh came from the silent King. 

 "You have no power here, Gandalf the _Grey_!" he called, his voice rough with age. 

     Gandalf straightened his form, pride rising in his chest. He tore off his grey cloak and his white garments and hair shone brightly, blinding Maeg and the others. He closed his eyes and pointed his staff toward the King. The King groaned and mocked him before he flew back into his throne, his chest heaving. 

     A woman, who Maeg did not notice before, was held by Aragorn's hand. She was young, about Maeg's age, she guessed, and her hair was golden blond like that of ripe wheat. Her white gown sat upon her as though it were made part of her. It glistened as she wrenched her arm free from Aragorn's grasp and raced to the King who leaned over in exhaustion. 

     Maeg slowly stood, cuddling Gwythilian who looked up into her face, a smile upon the soft lips. She took a shaky step forward, craning her neck over Legolas' shoulder to catch a glimpse of the King. She swallowed hard when she realized that the King's face was changing. His paper skin tightened, taking away the traces of the age-old wrinkles. His hair thickened, giving back its golden color with exuberance. __

His eyes softened and it seemed as though a blanket was taken from them, giving him his sight once again. 

     The woman smiled, her eyes alight with joy as she took the King's arm and helped him stand. 

     The King stood, wavering slightly. He looked about him, his brows curving in confusion as though he didn't know what was going on. 

 "Perhaps your fingers will find strength once again when you hold your sword," Gandalf said, a smile appearing upon his face as the man with reddish-blond hair, who took their weapons, stood before the King, holding a sword. 

     Maeg sighed lightly, looking down into Gwythilian's face, a smile spreading across her own. She tenderly stroked Gwythilian's cheek with her finger, relishing in the softness of it. The babe just cooed and giggled, a steady stream of spit sliding down her chin. Mesmerized by her baby's antics, Maeg did not notice a shadow approach her. 

 "What a lovely child," a soft voice interrupted. Maeg gasped and her head shot up as she saw the young woman standing next to her, smiling at the babe. 

 "Thank you," Maeg whispered back, not knowing what to say to this mysterious woman. The woman's eyes met Maeg's, and she smiled in embarrassment as her cheeks flushed pink.

 "Forgive me," she said, bowing her head in respect. "My name is Eowyn," 

"And I am Maegraukowen from Gondor, and this," Maeg said, looking down to her babe's face. "Is Gwythilian," 

     Eowyn smiled with delight as Gwythilian sneezed when she was addressed. 

 "I pray you forgive me, but Gwythilian seems to be so young," Eowyn muttered, her brows knitting together with confusion. 

 "Yes, she was only born a few days ago," Maeg said hesitantly, lifting her eyes to Eowyn's whose seemed to widen with surprise.

 "Only a few days? But Gondor is farther than that…" Eowyn said, then understanding lit her features and she gasped in horror.

 "We must get you two to a bed and proper nourishment!" Eowyn exclaimed lifting her hand to summon a servant girl who stood near a door to the left of the throne. Maeg lost herself in the whirling of going through halls and rooms and listening to the easy chatter of Eowyn as she led them deeper into the large castle-like house. 

     Maeg barely heard Eowyn's cheery chatter as she was led into a large room. Maeg stopped at the door, her eyes widening at the beauty of the room. There was a large bed straight across from her against the white wall, to the left of the bed which was covered in golden fabrics with red trimmings, was a large balcony which looked out onto the village and the peaceful planes beyond. Before her feet was a giant rug, softer than the grass in her garden back at Gondor. Orange and yellow swirled together into vines and flowers with beautiful contentment. A large armoire in a cherry wood shade, stood tall and majestic to the right of the bed and a small table which matched, had a large bouquet of white flowers which seemed to fill the room with a serene scent which warmed your heart. 

     Maeg's eyes filled with tears as she surveyed the room, _her_ room. Eowyn stood in the middle of the room, her hands clasped together. She stared at Maeg, foreboding crawling into her heart as she noticed the tears. 

 "Is this not nice enough? I will find something better!" Eowyn exclaimed, rushing to the door, her cheeks flaming against her pale skin. Maeg grabbed her arm and stopped Eowyn from leaving.

 "No, you misunderstand…I love it!" Maeg whispered, her voice low and husky. "It's just so overwhelming to know I have somewhere to sleep rather than the dank earth and not having a fear creep into my heart thinking of what lurks behind every shadow." 

     Eowyn's face glowed with the compliment and she lovingly took Maeg's hand into both of hers and smiled genuinely. 

 "You will be safe in Edoras," 

***A/N: Well, isn't this interesting? I wonder what will happen next? Hehe review!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

     The warmth of the water that hugged her slim body felt like silk caressing her skin. Maeg sighed with relief as she laid her head upon the rim of the large tin tub which stood in the corner of her room. The steam of the water warmed her face. Smiling in satisfaction, Maeg rubbed her arms, watching as the dirt dripped from her and fell into the clean water. The bubbles tickled her shoulders and cheeks as she dipped her head into the water, running her hands through her hair. The softness of her golden hair was revealed as the sticky and dried dirt drifted from within her locks. Sitting up, Maeg reached for a white robe which lay on a small stool which stood next to the tub. She wrapped herself inside the downy softness and hugged herself. 

 _This feels like heaven!_ Maeg thought in bliss as she twirled around on the rug which massaged her blistered feet. 

     Her dripping hair lay upon her shoulders, wetting the robe. Pulling her back, Maeg bent to retrieve her old dress which looked as though it had come form a mud pit. Something caught her eye as she lifted her dress, and she noticed the leather and rope which had bound her feet before. She smiled as she remembered Aragorn kneeling before her, his strong hands gently wrapping them about her ankles. Her heart fluttered and her cheeks warmed. 

 "This is silly," Maeg scolded her self as she picked the leather up from the ground as well. She set them by the door, for Eowyn had notified her that she would come and take them to be cleaned. 

     As she made her way to the large bed, which held little Gwythilian, her head seemed to become heavy, and the room began spinning uncontrollably. Swaying, Maeg fell to her knees and held her head with her shaking hands. Breathing deeply, Maeg closed her eyes tightly, as the room became steady once again. Opening her eyes, Maeg swallowed hard.

 _What was that about?_ Maeg wondered, her heart thumping wildly. 

     Still on her knees, Maeg heard the door creak open and then a sudden gasp. Eowyn had entered and flew to her side, her skirts splayed upon the floor as she grabbed Maeg's arms. 

 "Are you all right?" Eowyn asked, her breath shallow. "You look so pale!" Eowyn's eyes filled with concern when Maeg looked up. Her face was as white as the flowers which sat beside her bed. Her eyes were red and she had dark circles beneath them. 

 "I…" Maeg began, but she couldn't catch her breath. Her heart continued to beat wildly and her breathing quickened. Maeg panicked and grabbed for Eowyn's arm, tears spilling from her eyes.

 "Oh dear," Eowyn whispered frantically. "Let's get you into bed," 

     Eowyn's arm slipped about Maeg's waist and she slowly lifted her from the floor. Gradually, they took small steps closer to the bed, and with every step, Maeg whimpered as though in pain. Eowyn's heart hammered within her breast and tears burned her eyes, but she refused to show Maeg she was as scared as she was. Lowering Maeg onto the bed, Eowyn took the quilt and pulled it over Maeg to her chin. 

 "I am going to find help," Eowyn whispered lovingly as she caressed Maeg's forehead. Smiling, Eowyn stepped back from the bed. As soon as she was out the door, Eowyn lifted her skirts and sprinted down the hall. 

***

     Gandalf sat on a long wooden bench, his hand upon his knee as he blew upon his pipe. The dining hall was long but empty, but he still sat at the long table. His thoughts clouded his mind as he puffed smoke rings into the air which hovered above his white head.  

     His heart constricted when his thoughts roamed to the moment he met up with Aragorn. The memory flashed before his eyes, and he remembered the frightened look upon the woman's face when she stepped forward. He closed his eyes in remorse as he saw her fly off the rocky edge. 

     Darkness surrounded him when he lingered on that memory, and he shook it off as he heard the dining hall door creak open with haste. He looked up to see Eowyn; her face blanched and tears rolling down her puffy cheeks. He stood swiftly, taking the pipe from his lips. His bushy brows furrowed. 

 "Oh, Gandalf!" Eowyn exclaimed in relief as she ran to his side. 

 "What is it, Eowyn?" Gandalf asked in alarm. He took her elbow in his large hand in a grandfatherly gesture. 

     Choking back a sob, Eowyn spilled her heart.

 "It's Maegraukowen, she is ill!" Eowyn said, grabbing Gandalf's arm and pulling him toward the door. "I found her in her room on the floor, her face is pale and she is weak." 

     Gandalf followed the distressed Eowyn down the darkened hall and into a bright room. The sun shone directly through the balcony, and the rays rested serenely upon the figure in the bed. Gandalf left Eowyn's side, who remained by the door, and dragged the stool to the side of the bed. He sat upon it and took up Maeg's clammy hand from the quilt. 

     Her eyes fluttered open and Gandalf's worst fear bit at his heart. Her eyes were blood red and her face was paler than the sheets on which she rested upon. Maeg opened her mouth, but no sound came out, only her struggle to draw in breath. 

     Gradually, Gandalf faced Eowyn, her hands twisted in her skirt. 

 "Fetch Aragorn, only he has the Healing Hands," Gandalf muttered hoarsely. Eowyn nodded and raced from the room. 

***

     The wind blew at Aragorn's freshened hair as he sat upon a grassy hill which looked about the village. He tore a piece of golden grass and balanced it between his lips as he gnawed upon it. He leaned back, resting on his elbows as he wafted in the evening air. 

     The sun was beginning to hide itself from view, and the villagers began gathering their children and animals. The hustle and bustle of the village peoples quieted. 

     Closing his eyes, Aragorn lifted his face to the sky. The dark loving eyes floated above him. The large red lips which whispered warm greetings reached his ears. The soft, pale skin surrounded by the dark wavy hair taunted him. 

     Smiling, Aragorn listened to her velvety whispers and loving comments in the wind. 

 "Aragorn!" 

     Lifting his head, Aragorn looked about him, his brows furrowing. Nothing. Sighing, Aragorn smiled at himself in amusement. 

 "She is gone…" he muttered, his smile turning into a frown. 

 "Aragorn!" This time it was louder. Jumping up, Aragorn looked behind him, and in the distance he saw Eowyn's figure running towards him. 

     Aragorn spit out the piece of grass and met her halfway through the grassy land. 

 "What is it?" Aragorn inquired, noticing Eowyn's puffy eyes. 

     Breathing deeply, Eowyn rested her hand upon her chest as she swallowed. 

 "It's Maegraukowen, Gandalf needs you!" Eowyn gasped. 

     Aragorn's heart dropped when he heard Maeg's name and he raced off toward the Golden Hall, not hearing Eowyn's excited calls. 

     Eowyn paced the floor outside Maeg's door, cuddling Gwythilian who whimpered in hunger. 

     Legolas squatted against the stone wall opposite the door, his hands resting on his knees, his eyes set upon the closed door. Gimli sat, cross-legged on the cool floor, his gloved finger running over the blade of his axe. Gandalf's murmurings could be heard through the thick door, though the words could not be translated. 

 "Why is it taking so long?" Eowyn exasperated, moving Gwythilian into a different position, hoping to silence the babe's moaning. 

     Legolas tore his eyes from the door to meet Eowyn's. 

 "Aragorn is a skilled healer, it takes time." 

     Eowyn rolled her eyes, not satisfied by the answer.

     After several more minutes of silence, the door creaked open and out came Aragorn, Gandalf right behind. Eowyn stilled her pacing and Legolas stood as did Gimli. They all surrounded Aragorn, their faces showing concern and alarm.

     Lowering his head, Aragorn cleared his throat.

 "Maeg is bleeding," Aragorn muttered hoarsely. 

     Eowyn frowned.

 "But I saw no blood!"

 "She is not bleeding externally. She is bleeding on the inside, bleeding to…death," 

***A/N: Dun, dun, dun, DUN!!!! Wow, what a drastic turn of events…even though you pretty much knew in earlier chapters, but now it's REAL!!!! Review!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

     Eowyn's heart felt like ice as she looked out to the evening sky. The blackness surrounded her, matching her mood. Gwythilian slept soundly in the crook of her arm as she stood at the top of the magnificent stairs. She remembered walking here, in this very spot, spying out the newcomers from a distance. 

_ How could wonderful events turn so rapidly to evil? _Eowyn pondered, her chest tight with sorrow. She knew it was silly to care so much for one person she barely knew, but she could not help mourning for this new-found friend. Perhaps it was because Maeg was a woman; for, being a Shield-Maiden, she rarely conversed with women. Sniffling, Eowyn inhaled deeply before she returned to the Hall. 

***

     Her body felt like lead, so heavy she could not even twitch her toes. Her eye lids seemed glued shut. Swallowing was difficult, for her throat was dry and scratchy. She could feel warm rays of the early morning light rest on her face. Moaning softly, she heard rustling and then a warm hand engulfed her own. 

 "Maegraukowen?" a soft voice uttered, braking. 

     Using every ounce of strength in her being, Maeg fluttered her eyes open. Everything was blurry, and she could only see a large figure before her, dressed in a dark blue gown. Blinking severely, Eowyn's face floated before her, her eyes alight with hope. 

 "You're awake!" she exclaimed with excitement, squeezing her hand gently. 

     Slowly, Maeg lifted her hand from the bed and rested it on her throat. Eowyn seemed confused at this motion, but when Maeg opened her mouth, Eowyn jumped from the stool which sat next to the bed, and grabbed a small wooden cup filled with fresh, cool water. 

     Slowly, Eowyn dripped the cool water down Maeg's parched throat. Dabbing her chin, Eowyn sat upon the stool once again.

 "Thank you," Maeg croaked, smiling weakly. 

 "How are you feeling?"

     Maeg paused before answering, trying to interpret the weariness which hovered around Eowyn's eyes. 

 "I am very tired…so tired…" Maeg croaked. Eowyn's form straightened and Maeg noted the action.

 "What happened?" Maeg asked finally, trying to read Eowyn's actions. 

 "Well, you collapsed, and I found you and helped you to your bed," Eowyn began, guarding her words carefully as she watched Maeg's face closely. "Then you fell asleep. The trip must have worn you out!" Eowyn ended, pasting on a smile, trying not to alarm Maeg. 

 "Eowyn," Maeg began, her voice taking on a serious tone. "What are you not telling me?" Eowyn withdrew from Maeg's side and her eyes widened as unbidden tears formed. 

     The sight of Eowyn's tears brought an icy fear to Maeg's spine. Her heart slowed and beads of nervous sweat blossomed on her forehead.

 "Oh, Maeg!" Eowyn exclaimed. "I didn't mean to frighten you!" She covered her mouth in horror as she surveyed Maeg's pale face.

 "There would have been no preventing it," Maeg whispered, a sob catching in her tight throat. "Just please, tell me what is wrong," 

 "You…are dying," Eowyn choked out, the tears spilling freely as though a dam had just broken. 

     Realization smacked Maeg in the face with great impact. 

 _I should have known…all those pains…the weariness…oh what am I to do? What about my baby? _

 "Where's Gwythilian?" Maeg asked curtly, searching the bed for the small bundle. Her arms ached to hold the precious infant, wanting to relish in the warmth forever…

 "She is right here," Eowyn answered, picking Gwythilian up from a small drawer-like box from the floor. Eowyn rested Gwythilian on Maeg's chest, her cheek resting upon the crook of Maeg's neck. 

 "I need to be…alone," Maeg said hoarsely, sending a sympathetic smile as Eowyn nodded in understanding and left the room quietly. 

     Maeg lay in silence, rubbing Gwythilian's back soothingly. Tears flowed down her temples, wetting her hair which sat haphazardly upon the pillow. Her throat was sore and tight. 

 "Oh, Donanto," Maeg sobbed, closing her eyes, trying to picture her dead husband's handsome face. His dark eyes engulfed her, and his white smile glowed from his tan face. His unruly, dark hair curled rebelliously about his left eyebrow. 

     Shaking herself from the reverie, Maeg looked down into Gwythilian's sleeping form. Her heart dropped as a sudden thought came to her.

 "What will become of _you_, little one?" 

***

     As Eowyn walked through the quiet halls, she pondered her misfortune. For, still wallowing in sorrow over her recently dead cousin, Theodred, she is now losing a friend. 

 _Why does all this evil have to happen?_ Eowyn questioned desperately. _How you will pay, Saruman! _Eowyn thought with rage as she clenched her hands together. 

     Eowyn's thoughts were interrupted by quick footsteps from behind her. Turning, Eowyn recognized Keindra, her servant girl. The young girl, of only 12 years, pitter-pattered her way towards Eowyn, her skirts held firmly in her hands. 

 "Miss Eowyn," Keindra gasped, her face flushed with her fast pace. "King Théoden wants to see you, immediately!" 

     Eowyn's brows furrowed in interest and followed the flustered girl down the hall. 

When Eowyn arrived in the large dining room, she saw Théoden slumping in his throne, Gandalf sitting next to him, whispering to him earnestly. As Eowyn stepped closer inside, she noticed two small children sitting at one of the large tables, huddled together sipping their soup. Confusion whirling around her, she looked to her Uncle who stood when he saw her.

 "Eowyn," he said wearily. He stepped down from the throne and put his long arm about her small shoulder in a fatherly gesture. 

 "What is going on, Uncle?" Eowyn asked, her eyes searching his for answers. Théoden sighed heavily and held his hand toward the small children. 

 "These children came from one of the villages in Rohan…" Théoden muttered, trailing off. Eowyn turned to face her Uncle in the face, wanting to know what he wasn't telling her. 

 "They came, bearing evil news," Gandalf answered instead, standing tall from his seat. Eowyn looked up to him. Her brows curved and her eyes darkened with fear.

 "News? What news?" Eowyn asked desperately, clinging to Théoden's arm. 

 "Their village was attacked by Uruk-Hai, without any warning," Gandalf said, gravely. Eowyn gasped in horror, all her fears confirmed. Her heart seemed to be ripped from her in mourning for her people and her homeland.

     Slowly, Eowyn left her Uncle's side to stand before the two children. One was a young girl, not more than seven or eight years; her blond hair curling rebelliously about her dirty face. Her eyes were wide with fear and she stiffened when Eowyn smiled at her. The other, was a boy of about eleven years, his arm going about his sister with protection. 

     Smiling in sympathy, Eowyn kneeled before them. 

 "You will be safe here, dear children," Eowyn soothed, her twinkling smile relieving the children. They began spooning the steaming soup into their ravishing mouths. 

 "What shall we do, Uncle?" Eowyn asked, standing once again. Théoden had retreated back to his throne, his head slumped forward. Gandalf rested his hand upon Théoden's armrest, and he looked into Théoden's pale face.

 "We must fight, we cannot let them conquer anymore villages," Gandalf advised. 

 "I will not bring further death to my people!" Théoden challenged rising from his throne in anger and stepping down in a fury, his hands clenched. 

 "Open war is upon you, whether you risk it or not," Aragorn spoke up. He sat nearly in the shadows, puffing on a pipe. He leaned forward, his hand upon his knee. Gimli, who sat opposite him drinking ale, paused his motions as Théoden bore down upon Aragorn. 

 "Excuse me, but the last time I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn was King of Rohan," he sneered before he turned his back upon a frustrated Aragorn. 

 "Well, then what are you to do?" Gandalf inquired, sighing with exasperation. 

     Théoden stood in silence for a moment, chewing his lower lip as he looked to the children, then to Eowyn's proud form. 

 "We shall go to Helm's Deep," he muttered hoarsely. Eowyn gasped and ran to his side.

 "But Uncle, have you forgotten Maegraukowen?" 

     Aragorn perked up at this notion and he popped the pipe out of his mouth, holding his breath. 

 "What about her?" Théoden asked wearily. Eowyn shrank back in disbelief.

 "She is dying!" Eowyn exclaimed, tears forming for what seemed like the hundredth time. "She cannot take this journey," 

 "Well, if she is already dying, then what do you have to worry about?" Théoden asked coldly as he walked from the dining hall. 

***A/N: *hiss*! Well, how rude! ;) What do you think of this chappie? Please Review!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

     Théoden stormed down the hall, guilt gnawing at him as he thought about the biting words he threw at Eowyn in anger.

     Despair drowned him and he threw open the doors to the outside and stepped out into the warming sun and the roaring wind. 

     He stared out upon the plains which seemed to wink at him when the sun kissed the swaying grass. Sighing heavily, he observed the villagers going to and fro, pulling carts or shopping. A stinging pain bit at his heart as he watched his people live their lives in long delayed happiness. 

     He began wondering if he should move his people from their homes and their shops. 

 _Perhaps it is better if we stay…no! We are helpless here in this empty wasteland! We must retreat to the impregnable fortress…_ Setting his jaw, Théoden lifted his chin in pride and turned his back upon the village. 

***

     Eowyn stood, rooted to the ground as she listened to her Uncles pounding steps. Her heart hammered within her, shocked that he had raised his voice to her. Her face paled as she met the eyes of Aragorn who sat quietly, watching her.

 "I am going to check on Maegraukowen," Eowyn stuttered as she retreated from the room. She could feel Aragorn's burning gaze upon her back. 

 "Foolish!" Gandalf announced, stepping from the throne platform. He slumped on a bench facing Aragorn. "He is going to be trapping himself,"

 "What else can we do?" Aragorn inquired, looking into Gandalf's wizened face. 

      Gandalf's shoulders slumped as he shook his head slowly. 

 "Await destruction," 

***

     Maeg knew something was amiss when Eowyn stormed into her bed chamber, her eyes refusing to meet the awaiting mother. Lifting a brow, Maeg gently laid Gwythilian upon the bed.

 "What is it, Eowyn?" Maeg asked quietly, a lump forming in her throat when Eowyn's mournful eyes met hers. 

 "King Théoden… has decreed that the city of Edoras must empty and head to Helm's Deep, our fortress…" Eowyn stammered as she lowered her head. Her hair was wrapped at the back of her head, a dark blue sash twisted in her hair. 

     Maeg said nothing; she just stared out the balcony to the misty blue sky, the white clouds floating peacefully. How she longed to be as carefree as those fluffy clouds at that moment. The crisp wind blew into the room, lifting the light blanket from Maeg's thin form. Eowyn grasped it and tugged it about Maeg's body, but Maeg stopped her by grabbing her hand. 

 "There is no use getting me comfortable…we must be ready when the time comes," Maeg said calmly, though her mind whirled with panic and anxiousness.

***

     Aragorn lengthened his strides to stay in step with Gandalf. Gandalf was leading him into the musty stables and he was speaking a mile a minute. As hard as he tried, Aragorn could not keep his mind focused on Gandalf's words. It kept roaming to the bedchamber in which the young mother lay dying, helpless. He could imagine her reaction to Eowyn's words of emptying the city. 

 _She must be frightened…knowing that she's dying…and then having to go on another journey…just when she thought she was safe._ Aragorn shook his head from the thought as Gandalf leapt onto ShadowFax with ease. 

     Gandalf took his staff which Aragorn was holding and he looked down into his eyes.

 "I must find them…we will need the help of the Rohirrim if we are to survive at all!" Gandalf said passionately. Aragorn remembered the riders…and he knew what Gandalf said was true. 

 "I hope you find them before it is too late," Aragorn said hoarsely. Gandalf smiled warmly as he took Aragorn's shoulder.

 "Look for me at the first light of the fifth day; look to the East," and with those grave words, Gandalf whispered to ShadowFax and he sprung from his stable and out the barn door. His white figure was still seen as he flew down the mountain of Edoras and into the plains toward Isengard. 

     Left alone in the stall, Aragorn looked up to the King's house. Setting his jaw, Aragorn left the stables and headed for the King's Hall. 

***

     Maeg, with the help of Eowyn, was sitting up against the headboard of the bed, sipping hot soup from a bowl which Eowyn had brought. Renewed strength flooded through her body when Maeg tasted the brown liquid.  

     Concentrating to balance the bowl in her hand, Maeg didn't hear the door slowly open. 

     His heart quickened as hope tapped his heart when he saw Maeg sitting up with color in her thin cheeks. 

 _Perhaps I was mistaken…maybe Gandalf read the signs wrong…_He slowly closed the door as the thoughts swam around in his weary head. He saw Eowyn sitting loyally next to Maeg, her hand every now and then aiding Maeg with the baby. 

     He traipsed to the foot of the large bed, his eyes never leaving Maeg's weak form. 

 _Will she be able to endure this journey?_ Just as the thought struck his mind, Maeg looked up, a smile creeping across her face. 

 "You look better," Aragorn managed, trying to keep the hopelessness from his voice. Maeg only smiled in return, knowing that his words were feeble. Eowyn listened quietly, knowing Aragorn was trying to give hope, though he had none to give. 

 "Yes, I think the journey may not be too hard for her," Eowyn threw in, pasting a smile on her face, trying to keep the tears from blooming. 

 "I _am_ feeling stronger today," Maeg muttered her voice hoarse from lack of use. 

     After her quiet words, a strong knock was heard and a large man with a brightly colored tunic entered, a piece of parchment held between his leathery hands. 

 "By order of the King, the city must empty," he said with a strong voice, keeping his eyes straight ahead, avoiding eye contact. "Make ready, for tomorrow at dawn we evacuate!" 

***A/N: Allo! Sorry this took a couple days, but I had to proof-read it to make sure there weren't any mistakes, but if you guys ever see any mistakes, let me know so I can correct it, thanks! Review!!!!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

     Maeg's heart hammered relentlessly as she sat upon an open wagon. Men of the King's hall had constructed a small, makeshift wagon, pulled by a tall, brown horse for Maeg to sit in as they emptied the city. 

     Feeling slightly embarrassed, Maeg kept her head buried in the furs which Eowyn had lent her. She could feel the warm sun through the thick blanket, but she could not take her reddened face from the comfort of the downy softness. 

 _I must look pathetic…_ Maeg thought as she poked her eyes out to watch elderly citizens limp with pain beside her. Maeg almost jumped from the wagon to let the older people on, but Eowyn's presence beside her kept her still. 

 _I barely know her…and yet she is the closest friend I have…_ Maeg choked on her tears, the salty wetness dripping into the fur, clotting it together. Her chest was tight and her throat was sore with grief. A slight squirm next to her brought her from her dark thoughts. Sighing, Maeg took the blanket from Gwythilian's small body, letting the golden sun bathe its light upon her. 

 "It feels magnificent, doesn't it, little one?" Maeg whispered, nestling her nose against Gwythilian's soft cheek. Gwythilian's wet giggle sent joy shooting through Maeg's weary body, her heart soaring with love as Gwythilian grabbed the fur upon the blanket and clutched it with her small fist. 

     The wagon bounced slightly as it went over small ruts. The jostling of the wagon pained Maeg, her side feeling as though it was ripping open. Maeg bit her lip to keep from crying out and she kept her face in the blankets, not wanting to worry Eowyn. Gwythilian began to fuss with the movement as well, and without thought Eowyn picked her up and held her tenderly in her arms as she walked beside the wagon. 

 _Why did I agree to doing this? I could have just stayed in Edoras and died without this pain!_ Maeg thought with anguish as the wagon drove over a large rock, sending shooting pains throughout Maeg's body. 

     Just when Maeg didn't think she could take the pain any longer, the wagon stopped. Maeg used every bit of strength she had to lift her head. 

 "What's going on?" an elderly woman questioned, her gnarled hand clutching the edge of the wagon. Eowyn looked into the distance before meeting the old woman's grey eyes.

 "I believe we are stopping for a rest," Eowyn muttered, still holding Gwythilian. "I will go fetch information," and with that Eowyn cradled the baby and strut her way to the front of the line, where the King rode on his fine horse. 

***

     Men's eyes followed her as she walked briskly towards the front. Keeping her chin up, Eowyn ignored the Men's burning stares. Finally she reached the King's side. 

 "I shall send a scout before we cross the hill," Théoden was saying when Eowyn approached silently. Aragorn stood beside the King's horse, his hand clutching his horses' bridle. He was the first to notice her presence.

 "My lady," he muttered, slightly bowing his head, his brown hair sweeping across his cheeks. 

      Clearing her throat, Eowyn said nothing but sent a nod towards him as she lifted her eyes to her Uncle. 

 "Uncle," Eowyn said softly. Théoden jumped slightly before he caught Eowyn's eyes. 

 "Eowyn! My dear niece," Théoden said enthusiastically. "What is it that troubles you?"

      Eowyn's bright eyes suddenly darkened when Théoden said this, and she looked down into Gwythilian's chubby face before she spoke. 

 "First, I have come to see why we have stopped," 

 "To give our people rest before we head over yonder hill," Théoden answered as he pointed into the distance. The hill was kissed with green and small yellow flowers bloomed in little patches. It was steep, and one could not see what was beyond it. 

 "Is that all?" Eowyn asked doubtfully, her brow lifting in question. Théoden squirmed slightly before he sighed.

 "No, I sent scouts to go beyond the hill to assure us there are no enemies afoot," 

 "Is there a threat?" Eowyn asked shakily, holding the baby closer to her chest. 

 "There has been ever since Rohan was taken over by Saruman," Aragorn interjected. He stood rigid, his eyes following the two scouts as they made their way up the hill. 

     Eowyn's heart constricted with the thought of Orcs or worse slaying every last Edorasian. 

 "And the second, my dear?" Théoden asked, resting his gloved hands upon the saddle's horn.  Eowyn reluctantly looked up, tears brimming in her eyes.

 "I fear Maeg is suffering greatly with the move," 

     Aragorn's eyes shot towards Eowyn, his back straightening with the words. 

 "Does she request to be taken back?" Aragorn asked roughly. Eowyn shook her head vigorously, her blonde curls bouncing about her face. 

 "No, she doesn't even mention that she's in pain, but I can tell." 

     Aragorn looked to the King, noticing the King's guilty expression. 

 "What can we do to help her?" Eowyn asked urgently.

 "There is nothing we _can_ do," Théoden answered quietly, his head lowered in defeat. With those words Eowyn bowed her head and whisked away with tears dripping down her cheeks. 

     Théoden closed his eyes from the hurt he saw in his niece, and he clenched the horn of the saddle with guilt and anger at himself. 

 "It is _my_ fault that she is dying a painful death…" Théoden muttered turning his face toward the sun, letting it wash over his aging face. 

 "Did you say something, my lord?" Aragorn asked, climbing onto his horse. Théoden turned to the ranger, and put on a sympathetic smile. 

 "No, nothing at all," 

***

     Eowyn took a long way back to Maeg's wagon, not wanting her sorrow to show. She cradled Gwythilian in her arms as she weaved her way through the children who sat quietly, or ran about playing tag, laughing with innocence. She wished she could have the same care-free spirit as the children did who smiled in every situation. 

     The children's active play brought gurgles and giggles from Gwythilian. Smiling, Eowyn slipped her pinky into Gwythilian's palm, allowing her to grasp it. Warmth flooded her being with the simple touch of the babe. An authentic laugh escaped Eowyn's melancholy being, and she pressed a kiss on the forehead of the babe with love. 

 "Let us go see your mama," Eowyn whispered affectionately. Her smile was ripped from her face when a horrified scream rent through the air. 

 "Orcs! Orcs are coming!" 

***A/N: Uh-oh! What's gonna happen now? Please review!!!!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

     Eowyn rushed back to the wagon as women and children began screaming and crying with distress. 

     When she arrived, Maeg's face was blanched and her hands trembled upon the fur blankets. Eowyn gently laid Gwythilian next to Maeg and took her shaking shoulder.

 "I shall return," and with that Eowyn rushed off into the horror stricken crowd.

 "All the men to the front!" Théoden was yelling, pulling out his sword as he looked to the hill. Eowyn rushed to his side and pulled on his horses' reins. 

 "Please Uncle, let me help," Eowyn pleaded, looking up into his face.

 "You can; take the women and children and get them to Helm's Deep," Théoden said, raising his voice above the din. 

 "I can fight!" 

 "No," Théoden said quickly, his hand resting on her shoulder with fatherly affection. "Please; you must do this," 

Reluctantly Eowyn released the reins and the horse leaped forward, all the men following, their swords unsheathed. Her eyes caught Aragorn who sat upon his horse looking back into the throng of scurrying women and children. He found her eyes and stared into them before he rode off with the rest of the men. 

 _I know what you would have me do, and I shall do it until my dying breath as been forced from me!_ With those encouraging thoughts, Eowyn lifted her skirts and sprinted back into the horde.

 "We must get to lower ground!" Eowyn was shouting as she ran through the multitude of sobbing women. "Stick together!"

     The women grabbed their children, hefted their skirts and darted down the incline and away from the gory battle above. 

 "I need help," Eowyn called, her voice sore and dry from her yelling. She came to Maeg's side who clutched Gwythilian to her breast, tears streaming down her face.

 "What do you need?" a young red head asked. Her face was pale and her frame slim, but there was determination in the set of her jaw.

 "I need you to keep the horse calm and lead him down the hill," Eowyn instructed, setting the reins into the girl's calloused ones. 

     Eowyn followed the wagon next to Maeg, her hand on Maeg's trembling shoulder.

 "It's happening again…" Maeg whispered. Eowyn barely heard it for the women's' screams were floating about them. 

 "What do you mean, Maegraukowen?" Eowyn asked, intrigued by her stature. Maeg lay in the wagon rigidly; her face was white and trailed with tears. 

 "This is how my people were destroyed…we were ambushed…the screaming, all the screaming!" Maeg cried out, taking her hands from Gwythilian and pressing them firmly over her ears. 

     Eowyn's heart ripped from her chest when she listened to Maeg's gut-churning story. Tears dripped from her own eyes when she realized this could be the end of _her_ people…

***

     Aragorn's heart felt heavy and sore with grief when he left Eowyn standing alone, watching as the men rode away, possibly to their death. 

     As he rode along side the men, a little face kept entering his vision. A tiny smile, curly hair, those deep eyes which seemed to swallow everything it set its eyes upon. 

_Gwythilian… a new life hardly begun…and yet it seems it shall end…_ His heart hurt with sorrow when he realized the babe would either live to not know its mother, or to die before it could fully enjoy life. 

 "I must fight for her," Aragorn muttered just as they topped the hill. 

***

     Maeg cringed as the wagon bumped along hurriedly. The women's screams and cries became silent after some time, and now there were just occasional sniffles as they trudged their way to Helm's Deep. 

 Maeg watched as the hill got smaller and smaller until it was a speck in the distance. 

 _The men are most likely dead and the Orcs will be swarming over that hill to come and finish us…_ Maeg choked on a sob as the memories flooded her vision. 

 "Eowyn," Maeg muttered, grabbing her arm which rested on the rim of the wagon. Eowyn jumped to attention.

 "What is it?" 

 "Will you take care of Gwythilian?" 

     Eowyn gasped in surprise and leaned closer to Maeg's weary face.

 "Don't speak of such things. The men will take care of the Orcs and will meet us at Helm's Deep," Eowyn assured, squeezing Maeg's clammy hand. 

 "No, they won't, they will die just like Donanto," Maeg argued, bitter tears blooming from her eyes. 

     Eowyn stared at Maeg, wonder and confusion surging through her. She didn't answer; she just set her hand on Maeg's arm and walked beside the wagon silently. 

"Can we rest? I'm about to fall on my face!" a woman complained after an hour of the women's escape. Other women began complaining as well, and they dropped their children and refused to move another step. 

     In exasperation, Eowyn relented. 

 "But we must hurry along, the men might be waiting for us," Eowyn said, putting a light note in her tone. 

     Eowyn stayed with Maeg as the other women rested and took drinks from each others flasks. 

 "Eowyn, I must walk around, I am so sore from lying still for so long," Maeg finally complained. With an urge to argue, Eowyn set her jaw and helped Maeg from the wagon. Shakily, Maeg stood up, her legs burning with rejuvenation. 

 "That's better," Maeg sighed, leaning upon Eowyn's shoulder. She took a few steps, trying not to stumble over her own feet. 

 "You are doing wonderful," Eowyn encouraged as she helped Maeg sit at the edge of the wagon. Her breath came in deep as though she just walked a mile. 

 "That was refreshing, thank you," Maeg said, a smile crossing her solemn features. Eowyn smiled back, her heart soaring with relief when she witnessed Maeg's smile. 

 "I think you look better than you ever have," Eowyn said smiling, but her smile wiped away when she saw Maeg's white face, her mouth slightly ajar as though she were trying to scream. Turning swiftly, Eowyn's heart dropped when she saw an Orc on a wolf-like creature come sprinting towards them, a bow and arrow in his hand.

 "Take cover!" Eowyn shouted as she retrieved her sword from the bag at the horses' side.

 "Eowyn!" Maeg yelled, trying to stand up, but a swift arrow caught her in the middle of her chest. 

 "No!" Eowyn screamed as she jumped to catch Maeg's falling body. 

     Tears trailed down her face and her heart felt as though it were being ripped from within her. 

 "Maeg!" Eowyn cried, cradling her head in her arms. Maeg's face was pale, and she trembled with pain.

 "Take…care…" Maeg sputtered, blood trickling from the corners of her mouth. "Of Gwythilian…" Maeg gasped as her breath heaved from her body. Eowyn tightened her grip on Maeg's rigid form.

 "You can't die…you _can't_!' Eowyn cried in grief. Maeg lifted her fluttering eyes to Eowyn's and gave a small smile.

 "I was going to…die anyway…" Maeg said hoarsely. "Tell him…thank you," 

     Eowyn nodded slowly as Maeg breathed her last. Her body went limp and her eyes looked up into the sky. 

     Sobbing heavily, Eowyn hugged Maeg's body for the last time. 

     Looking up with vengeful eyes, Eowyn set Maeg down, grabbed her sword and flung it at the Orc who was chasing one of the small children. The sword severed its head, sending it rolling about upon the ground. The wolf, free of its burden, flung itself towards the hills and disappeared from sight. 

     Eowyn dropped to her knees, her head bowed. A small cry brought her from her mourning. Standing up, Eowyn walked over to the wagon and picked up Gwythilian. 

 "Don't cry, my dear Gwythilian," 

***

     Aragorn's body ached and his clothes were drenched in water. Opening his heavy eyes, he saw his horse bending over him. Smiling, he grasped the horses' hair and pulled himself upon it.

 "Go swiftly," Aragorn whispered into the ears of the horse. It grunted as it trotted from the river. 

     Aragorn traveled far and long, wondering if the other men made it from the battle or whether the women had made it to Helm's Deep. All he could remember was getting his arm stuck into the straps of an Isengard wolf and going over the cliff.  

     Aragorn leaned over the horse, trying to keep himself awake when he saw it; Helms Deep, the mighty fortress. His heart quickened as he kicked the horses' sides.

     Stumbling, Aragorn walked from his horse and into the stone city. There were many people milling about, eating or drinking, or even laughing at each others jokes. His body felt like lead as he stumbled over the steps that led into the King's "throne" room. Someone stepped into his path and he looked up quickly. 

     A smile inched its way across his face when he recognized Eowyn. Her blond hair was braided and pulled back behind her neck, and a black ribbon tied it. She also wore a black shawl over her dirty work clothes. 

 "Where's Maeg?" Aragorn asked, looking about for her small form. He turned back to Eowyn when she said nothing. That's when he noticed the bundle she carried in her arms. 

His heart stopped and his breath left him as though an anvil had been put onto his chest. 

 "She's…" Aragorn whispered, his voice trailing off.

     Eowyn nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. Aragorn sighed heavily, a sob catching in his throat. 

     A sudden clamor brought Aragorn's attention to several soldiers in armor walking towards him. 

 "The King has issued for every man to get ready for battle," the tallest of them called as he passed by him and went further into the city. 

     Aragorn looked from his retreating form to Eowyn's sorrowful eyes. Aragorn wanted to stay, but he knew that the news he bore needed to be given to the King. 

 Touching his hand to Gwythilian's chubby cheek, Aragorn looked into Eowyn's eyes.

 "Know that I will come back for her," and with that, he turned from her and went into the large hall. 

***A/N: Awwww!!!!! Isn't that sweet? I know, it's really sad and you guys probably want to kill me….but isn't it sweet?!?! ;) Review!

 P.S. I listened to ROTK soundtrack, number 15, and it works great with the chapter, just a recommendation!


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue 

     Eowyn kept Gwythilian just has Maeg had asked, until after the brutal War of the Ring. After Aragorn was crowned King of Gondor, he took a special trip to Edoras, where Eowyn had returned to after the Ring was destroyed, to find Gwythilian. 

Taking his wife, Arwen Evenstar, he took up the babe into his arms and smiled with pleasure. 

 "This shall be our daughter, and I shall rename her Maegraukowen the Strong," Aragorn had proclaimed as Arwen embraced the orphan child. 

   And so it is as this, Maegraukowen the Strong was taken as daughter of the King of Gondor and his Elvin wife, and grew up with the vivid memories of her long lost mother who risked her life to save her baby from the destruction of the Dark Lord. 

The End

**A/N: Sorry this took forever to get posted, I think I forgot I wrote this! Oops! Enjoy!


End file.
